The Hardest Struggle
by WarriorsFreak
Summary: Hiatus. Kits become apprentices, and choices have been made. Sometimes, sorrow and love are hand in hand, causing only greater difficulties for all. Is everyone worthy of trust, and is everyone really as they seem? Sometimes, the hardest truth is betrayal, and realizing who one is. Book Three of Three. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

**Alright! New story time!**

Sequel to Cries in the Night/A Different Choice, and I'm ready to start it off! So, let's get started!

But first... I seriously think that I need to do an alliance. I never do them, but I've lost track on who's alive, who's dead, who has an apprentice, who's a queen, who's who's mate. I mean, there are two cats that I created, that were only mentioned ONCE in this entire thing, because I forgot about them. And they're old enough to be warriors! So, this is just to help (me and) everyone. If you want to skip the alliance, be my guest, the real chapter will be under it. I'll only be doing ShadowClan and ThunderClan, mainly because I'm to lazy to make up warrior names and decide who's dead or not. Don't worry, this is the only time I'm doing it.

The name of this story may not make sense now, but just wait. It'll start to make sense over time.

* * *

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER:** Ashstar ~ dark gray tom with darker flecks and blue eyes

**DEPUTY:** Thornclaw ~ golden-brown tom

**MEDICINE CAT: **Leafpool ~ brown she-cat with white paws and underbelly and amber eyes  
**APPRENTICE:** Marshflower

**WARRIORS:**

Squirrelflight ~ ginger she-cat with white paw and green eyes

Brackenfur ~ golden-brown tom

Sorreltail ~ tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
**APPRENTICE:** Swirlpaw

Cloudtail ~ long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
**APPRENTICE:** Skypaw

Brightheart ~ white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg ~ long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall ~ light brown tabby tom

Berrynose ~ cream-colored tom _(How have I not killed him off yet?)_

Cinderheart ~ gray tabby she-cat  
**APPRENTICE:** Rabbitpaw

Lion ~ golden tom

Holly ~ black she-cat

Jay ~ gray tom

Foxfleet ~ reddish tabby tom  
**APPRENTICE:** Soaringpaw

Toadfoot ~ black-and-white tom

Rosepetal ~ dark cream she-cat

Briarpatch ~ dark brown she-cat  
**APPRENTICE: **Petalpaw

Bumblepelt ~ very pale gray tom with black stripes

Poppyfrost ~ tortoiseshell she-cat

Whitewing ~ white she-cat with green eyes

Redclaw ~ ginger tom with green eyes

Dock ~ dark gray tom with pale blue eyes

Coldnose ~ white tom  
**APPRENTICE:** Speckledpaw

Thistlefoot ~ pale brown tom with white paws  
**APPRENTICE:** Pinepaw

Willowstorm ~ long-furred brown she-cat

Mudear ~ brown tom

Scorchnose ~ reddish tom

Whiskernose ~ creamy-brown she-cat

Honeyfern ~ golden-brown she-cat

**APPRENTICE**

Rabbitpaw ~ golden-brown tom

Skypaw ~ creamy white tom

Petalpaw ~ creamy white she-cat

Soaringpaw ~ gray tom

Speckledpaw ~ tortoiseshell she-cat with darker flecks

Pinepaw ~ gray tom with darker flecks

Swirlpaw ~ gray she-cat with darker flecks and green/blue eyes

**QUEENS**

Blossomfur ~ tortoiseshell she-cat (_Adopted mother of Sparrowkit, Tornkit, and Sunkit_)

Daisy ~ cream-furred she-cat

**ELDERS**

Sandstorm ~ ginger she-cat

Dustpelt ~ brown tabby tom

Ferncloud ~ gray she-cat with darker flecks

Millie ~ tabby gray she-cat

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER: **Oakstar ~ small brown tom

**DEPUTY: **Rowanclaw ~ ginger tom

**MEDICINE CAT: **Flamefur

**WARRIORS:**

Applefur ~ mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost ~ black-and-white tom

Ratscar ~ brown tom with long scars across his back  
APPRENTICE: Frozenpaw

Snowbird ~ pure-white she-cat

Tawnypelt ~ tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose ~ tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw ~ light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot ~ gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur ~ dark gray tom

Redwillow ~ mottle brown-and-ginger tom

Tigerstripe ~ dark brown tom

**APPRENTICES**

Frozenpaw ~ white tom

**QUEENS**

Wingsoul ~ gray she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Graykit)

Dawnfoot ~ cream-furred she-cat (Mother of Flashkit)

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER: **Mistystar

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER:** Onestar

* * *

"Until the day she has earned her warrior name, this kit will be known as Sparrowpaw." Ashstar's eyes flicked out toward the crowd. "Willowstorm, you are ready for your first apprentice. You are an exceptional hunter, and I hope that you pass on your skills to your apprentice." Sparrowpaw smiled, and ran down to her new mentor. They quickly touched noses, and then the Clan started calling out their names.

"Sparrowpaw! Tornpaw! Sunpaw! Sparrowpaw! Tornpaw! Sunpaw!" Sparrowpaw felt her heart seem to soar at the sound of her name being called out over the Clan. When the calling died down, the Clan started to depart.

A dark gray tom moved his way through the crowd, toward the exit. Sparrowpaw looked to him, her eyes wide, begging. She put a paw forward, wanting to stop him, but Willowstorm looked to her, telling her with her eyes not to go after him. Sparrowpaw narrowed her eyes, and started running toward the tom. He looked over the clearing, his eyes filled with grief and slight longing. "Dock!" she called, running forward.

"Sparrowpaw! Wait!" Willowstorm called, but she ignored her mentor. The gray tom stopped his walking, and froze to the spot. He looked forward, not wanting to look back again. For if he did, he might stay.

"What is it Sparrowpaw?" Dock said, she knew that he was struggling to keep his voice even, almost emotionless.

"Please don't go," she whispered. "We only have you left." Her mind switched back to the stories he had told her. The stories of her reckless, but loving, mother, the one that she was named after. She'd died before she was born, but she knew that she was named after her, for some unforeseen reasons, but she knew that her father had loved her more than anything. And it almost killed him when she had died. He had had an air of grief around him in the last few moons, but she knew that he had had it since returning to the Clans.

"Wrong Sparrowpaw. You have your brothers. And your mother," Dock whispered. His voice was somewhat even, but she could hear it shaking, only slightly. She knew that it hurt him to think about Sparrow, that's why he rarely told her or her brothers about their mother.

"But, she's-"

"She's in StarClan. She may not have known about it, but StarClan would have brought her there anyways. They would have found her, I know they would have."

"Come on Sparrowpaw," a new voice said. Sparrowpaw turned her head, and saw her brother, Sunpaw. Sunpaw had a golden pelt, and was the biggest of the three kits. His amber eyes, swirling with pain, looked up to Dock. "Good-bye," he whispered, avoiding eye contact. Sparrow heard the pain in his voice, and she knew that she wasn't the only one dreading her father's leave. He started to lead his sister back to Willowstorm.

"Dock, please," Sparrowpaw begged. "Don't leave. Please." She turned back, ignoring her brother's nudging to continue moving. "Don't leave us."

"Sparrowpaw... You must understand. I chose this, because I know it will be best in the long run. I don't belong here. You wouldn't have come here if your mother hadn't died. But I see you among your clanmates. I am not liked, by kin, yes, but by the others, no. I am a murderer Sparrowpaw. I don't deserve to live in this place, among the kin of the one I killed. But you are young. You can make up for what I did, by being the best warriors you can be. Sunpaw, take care of her and Tornpaw. I have to go now," Dock said. He started walking back again. His voice had been shaking, he was forcing himself to leave. Sparrowpaw watched as her father left. She frowned, and looked away. Sunpaw led her back to Willowstorm, he then quickly walked toward his own mentor, Bumblepelt.

"It's not fair," she whispered. "He's leaving, just like that." She looked up to her mentor. Her eyes twinkled with sympathy.

"Don't fret," Willowstorm meowed. "I have a feeling you'll see him again."

"How do you know?" Sparrowpaw whispered.

"There's no way he'll stay away from you three forever. You're his kin, and kits. The only thing that he as left of his mate."

"And he's gone," a new voice whispered from behind them. Sparrowpaw looked to the voice, and listened to what it was saying. Ashstar, his mate Squirrelflight, and kit Redclaw, stood together at the base of Highledge.

"I knew he was going to do this, but... I never thought..." Ashstar meowed. He looked to his mate, whose green eyes were hurt. "We'll be alright. I know we will."

"Keep your promise," Squirrelflight whispered. She turned her head toward Redclaw. Redclaw looked at his mother, his eyes twinkling with pain and remembrance.

"Of course. I'll never leave, I promise," Redclaw meowed. "I'm going to go on a patrol, is that alright?"

"Of course, take one of the new apprentices and mentors with you, alright?" Ashstar meowed. He gave a quick glance toward Willowstorm and Sparrowpaw. Redclaw nodded, and walked over to the two she-cats.

"Can you spare time to go on a patrol?"

"Always," Willowstorm smiled. The three of them walked out of the clearing, and into the forest. Sparrowpaw's eyes widened in amazement. The three continued to walk. "Let's go toward the ShadowClan border," Willowstorm suggested.

At hearing the name ShadowClan, Redclaw's ears pricked up. He smiled, and nodded. "If we're lucky, we might even see some ShadowClan warriors," he chuckled. He seemed to be talking more to himself then anything.

"Just remember you're not the mentor this time," Willowstorm meowed. "I'm the one with the apprentice this time." Sparrowpaw smiled, she loved it. She wasn't a kit anymore, she was an apprentice.

"What was that Willowpaw, I wasn't listening," Redclaw chuckled, tossing a mischievous glance toward Willowstorm, whose eyes sparked with fury at the name Willowpaw.

"Just remember one thing Sparrowpaw," Willowstorm meowed. "All old cats are grumpy."

"You never did respect your elders. Where did you hear that from?" Redclaw seemed annoyed by this, Willowstorm smirked, knowing something that he didn't.

"As I recall I was told by a ginger tom who was making fun of Berrynose. He had recently gotten his first apprentice as well," Willowstorm meowed, smirking.

"Oh, I did?"

"Yes," Willowstorm sighed. The group continued to walk. Sparrowpaw was quiet as they continued. Suddenly, a terrible smell overwhelmed the group, Redclaw and Willowstorm were unfazed by it, but Sparrowpaw felt her nose crinkle in disgust.

"Oh, what's that nasty smell!" she yowled as the smell overwhelmed her. "This is never going to come out of my nose!"

The two older cats purred in amusement. "That would be ShadowClan scent, and you'll do well to remember it," a new voice said. Sparrowpaw looked up, surprised by the new voice, and saw a small patrol of cats that she had never seen just a few foxlengths away. A large tabby tom with amber eyes had his eyes glittering in amusement.

"I thought that ShadowClan wasn't one to make jokes, Tigerstripe," Redclaw smiled.

"We usually don't, with other Clans," Tigerstripe meowed, his face growing serious, and voice loosing its playfulness. His amber eyes became stone-like. "But, as we're taking out my apprentice on her first patrol, I thought I might be a little more relaxed."

"Coincidence, I'm taking my apprentice on her first patrol as well. Just made an apprentice earlier," Willowstorm meowed. She seemed relaxed, but her eyes seemed wary of the other scents of ShadowClan cats on patrol.

"Tigerstripe, don't talk to that ThunderClan filth," a new voice hissed. Sparrowpaw looked. A brown tom walked up, his eyes narrowed at the others. He was the one that Willowstorm was wary about.

"Just because you don't have any friends, or kin, in ThunderClan doesn't mean that we don't Ratscar," a new voice meowed, her voice was gentle, and loving, but sharp toward the tom. A gray she-cat was walking up from the bushes, she had many scars, but she looked proud, and strong. There was something in the back of her eyes, that deceived her though, something that Sparrowpaw couldn't understand. Redclaw's eyes glimmered in longing. She stood next to the tom named Tigerstripe. For the first time, she noticed a young gray she-cat by the tom's paws. She couldn't be much older than herself, maybe even younger. "It's good to see you Redclaw."

"You too Wingsoul," Redclaw nodded. "Speaking of kin... Sparrowpaw, meet Tigerstripe and Wingsoul. Wingsoul is your father's sister." Sparrowpaw's eyes widened, she looked over the she-cat, who's eyes met hers, she seemed just as surprised as her. "Wingsoul, this is Dock's kit, Sparrowpaw."

"She looks nothing like him," Wingsoul whispered, turning away. She looked down to the apprentice at Tigerstripe's paws. "She must take after the mother." The apprentice looked up to her, she was curious, but obviously trying to stay serious. Her amber eyes drifted toward the gray she-cat, they seemed to soften, and she smiled proudly.

"Sparrow," Sparrowpaw corrected. Wingsoul looked down to her, confused. "Sparrow, that was her name. Dock's mate was Sparrow. I-I'm named after her, since I was the only she-kit out of my littermates."

"Also speaking of kin," Wingsoul meowed. She looked again to the apprentice. "Graypaw, this is Redclaw. The one I told you about."

"It's nice to meet you," the apprentice snarled. She was trying to stay serious, not trying to talk. Tigerstripe and Wingsoul purred in amusement. Sparrowpaw jumped in surprise, she had not expected such hostility.

Redclaw looked surprised. "You're Graypaw?" He looked up toward Wingsoul. "So, that's your daughter."

"It took a lot of persuasion on our part, but we convinced Oakstar to let Tigerstripe mentor her. After... Russetstar..." she stopped herself, and took a glance at Graypaw, knowing something that she wasn't going to reveal. Wingsoul's eyes clouded with unknown grief. She looked out into the forest. She closed her eyes, and then looked back. "I'm scared Redclaw. I feel something's coming."

"Here we go again," Ratscar hissed in annoyance. Wingsoul snuck him a cold look, but they softened once again when she looked toward Redclaw, as if forgetting what Ratscar had said.

"I don't know why I feel it. But I do," Wingsoul sighed. "She's out there. She still wants to kill me, I know it."

"She's gone. We haven't seen her since she-" Ratscar snarled, but one cold glance from Wingsoul silenced him. Graypaw looked toward the older she-cat, curiosity gleaming. Sparrowpaw blinked, she seemed different now, than when she had first spoken. She had sounded cold hearted, and cruel. Now, she looked innocent, and curious. Almost like a kit, who was listening to elder stories.

"Don't say it," Wingsoul hissed quietly. She took a glance toward Graypaw, and her eyes showed immense pain, but not toward the she-cat, toward something else. "She doesn't need to know, not yet." Graypaw frowned, disappointed that she could not know what was going on.

"I'll tell her, eventually," Ratscar snarled. "She needs to know. You can't protect forever. She needs to know what she'll be up against if she decides to return."

"You be quiet! I told you, she'll learn when she needs to know. You're just mad a Tigerstripe, because Dawnfoot didn't choose you to be her mate!" Wingsoul snarled. Ratscar's eyes flashed in pain from the comment. Tigerstripe blinked, but remained unfazed. Graypaw looked toward Ratscar, a smirk on her face, she seemed to enjoy her mother's snapping. But her eyes were still sparkling with disappointment and curiosity. "Let's move," she said. "I'll see you later Redclaw. It was nice meeting you Sparrowpaw." The four ShadowClan cats disappeared into a bush again.

"That was the sister Dock told us about?"

"Yes," Willowstorm nodded.

"What didn't Wingsoul want Ratscar to say?"

"It's nothing," Redclaw meowed, shaking his head, his eyes alarmed. He looked to the apprentice. "I've promised not to reveal the secret to anyone other than my kin, not to any descendants of my kin, or anyone else. It's something that we would only care for. Come on, we need to go, they'll start to worry if we don't get started." Sparrowpaw frowned in disappointment, so both of them couldn't know something. She had more in common with this kin then she thought. The three cats started moving once more.

* * *

"I don't think you're ready."

"I am ready."

"Show me. How do you know that you're ready?"

"You have prepared me for my training. I'm ready for it to begin."

"That's good, but how do I believe you?"

Green eyes glinted, focusing on the yellow eyes of the other cat. "Because, I will kill for you. I will do whatever it takes to bring down the one that tried to destroy us. I will take down ShadowClan by your side. I will kill the filth that infiltrates it. I will do whatever you say, mother."

"Falconstrike, why were you named so?"

"A falcon is evil. They care about food, they will kill those innocent with no remorse. Their eye sight is great. They will see things others will not. They are fast, and can fly over great distances. I will be like the falcon, rise my way up to victory, by destroying and seeing those who need to be eliminated, running as far as I can without getting tired. I will strike down my opponents like they need to be."

"And who is our greatest enemy inside of ShadowClan? The one who will kill us?"

"The one with souls for wings. Wingsoul will kill us. She betrayed you, my leader. My mother. And then the grandson of Tigerstar. He stood by her, wanting you to die. To be chased out. To be weak. He was never to be a strong, faithful leader as the great Tigerstar was."

"Correct." There was a pause. "One more thing. Who is the other. The filth that you must... clean up? The one that I have warned you about your entire life?"

"She is the filth, the crossbreed of trash and a trueblooded ShadowClan member. She is Graypaw. She must die the worst death, because of her parents."

"Your training will start tomorrow, go rest now Falconstrike. Go and rest, for you will need it."

"Yes mother." The one with green eyes walked away from the one with yellow eyes. He found himself a shaded area, twisted in the roots of the trees. A half moon, high above. As he fell into slumber, he found himself in a strange place.

It was completely black, other than the dark grass underfoot. A pool sat beside him, surrounded by a small wall of pebbles and short stones. He looked around, confused. He could not wake up, no matter how much he wished for it. He felt a chill run through his fur from the eeriness of his surroundings.

He looked around, nervously. "Hello? Is anyone there? Mother?" he called into the darkness.

Moments later, a gray she-cat walked in. "Who are you?" he snarled, unsheathing his claws, eyes narrowed.

"I'm a friend, if you choose for me to be," the she-cat mewed. Her voice was powerful, yet comforting, almost. "Keep your claws unsheathed, or I will attack you. I am far more powerful than you, so you might as well give up now." Falconstrike kept his claws unsheathed, but his eyes narrowed. Slowly, he sheathed his claws, and hissed in frustration. "My name is Swirlpool."

"Where am I?"

"Far from where you should be," Swirlpool meowed. "You are out of StarClan's reach. I am lucky that I know where you are, for the rest don't know."

"Star... Clan?"

"Your ancestors. The ones that no longer live among you. You will come here, as will almost every cat born to the Clans, once they are gone."

"What about you?"

"I am a friend, kin, if you will let me be. I have been asked a request by someone. I am here to help you."

"Help me?"

"Yes," the she-cat meowed. "Your mother asked me long ago, to keep watch over you. To keep you safe. So here I am. I will lead you toward the right path. If not, horrible things will come to pass. Things that I don't want to happen. That you won't want to happen, if you listen to me."

"What will happen?"

The she-cat motioned for the pool. "Go ahead and look," she meowed. Carefully, he padded over, staying out of the circle of pebbles, not taking his eyes off of her. He looked into the pool. Ripples began to break the surface, and soon enough an image came.

He was striking a claw against the neck of a gray she-cat. It hit her, hard. He retracted his claws, blood still on the tips of his fur. He stood there for a moment, and so did the she-cat. Suddenly, the she-cat started coughing, she fell to the ground slowly, and bled to death. He smiled, confidently and cooly, both the older version of him, and the one who watched him.

"I killed a cat, so? That's what I have to do, to avenge my mother," he meowed.

"If she was your mother," the she-cat meowed. "She isn't your mother. I know who is though, your true mother."

"What are you talking about? Why won't I want that to pass?" he asked. She started fading.

"My time is limited. I must go," she whispered. She blinked, as did he, and she was gone. He found himself awake, dawn was arising. He looked around, unsure. His mother padded over toward him, and looked down.

"Up, my son. We must start your training," she snarled. He nodded, and got to his paws, the dream fading.

* * *

Swirlpaw's eyes opened. She looked around, dawn was just beginning to rise. She yawned, and looked around. Only her brother, Pinepaw, was missing. She carefully walked into the clearing, dawn patrols were starting. Pinepaw sat at the entrance, he looked to the brightening sky.

"What are you doing up so early? Is Thistlefoot taking you for an early patrol?"

"No, I just like to look at the sky," Pinepaw muttered. His eyes flashed to her. "What do you think Pinenose was like?"

"Pinenose? Oh, I don't know. Blossomfur has told us that he was a great warrior. He died saving Whiskernose after all. Nobody would sacrifice their life like that, unless they were truly good," Swirlpaw muttered. "I wish that I could meet him."

"You and me both," Pinepaw smiled. "I had a strange dream last night."

"Huh?"

"Well, I don't really remember it well, but in my dream, I saw a bunch of cats that I had never seen before. Some stopped to talk to me, other acknowledged me, but continued on their way. What do you think that was?"

"I don't know," Swirlpaw whispered.

Pinepaw nodded. "What about you? What did you dream last night?"

"Oh... I don't remember... But there was a tabby in my dream. I talked to him, but that was about it. I don't even remember what we said," she laughed. Pinepaw was confused by her laughing for a moment, and then joined in. "Looks like we're just to forgetful."

"At least we remember how to hunt and fight," Pinepaw added. Swirlpaw nodded, and continued to laugh. The two looked at each other.

The two littermates had had a close bond since they were small. They didn't know why, but they were automatically just closer than they were to their other brother or sister. They knew everything about each other, their goals, how they trained the day before, how they felt about their mentors. Everything. Swirlpaw stopped her laughing, and smiled. "The one I'm most curious about is Swirlpool, Pinenose's sister. The one that I'm named after. I hope that when I'm in StarClan I'll meet her. She sacrificed herself to save her brother." She thought for a moment, before continuing. "If that happened to us, would you sacrifice yourself to save me?"

"Of course," Pinepaw nodded. "You're my best friend, and sister."

Swirlpaw nodded. "Good, because I feel the same way."

"Pinepaw! Come on! It's time to train!" a yowl came. Thistlefoot was near the entrance. He nodded to his mentor, and looked back to Swirlpool.

"I'll see you later," he meowed.

"Bye," Swirlpaw nodded. She closed her eyes, and thought of her dream once more. That strange tom... He seemed familiar. He had green eyes, was a tabby brown tom, whose backpaws were gray. She felt like she knew him, or had heard about him. She wasn't sure how, but she knew that much. She shrugged it away, maybe it was just a dream. She quickly padded to the fresh-kill pile, to eat before having to go out training.

* * *

To also mark the new story... It's my one year anniversary since I've joined FanFiction! :)

I can't believe it's already been a year!

I promise that I'm not going to be giving up any of my stories. I'm going to continue to update, I swear! And if I am going to disappear before my second anniversary, I promise to warn you people.

I just want to thank everyone for reading/reviewing my stories. You guys are the reason that I continue to write these stories, even if you guys can be a little pushy sometimes ;) But I know that's somewhat my fault.

Thanks everyone!

And here's to another great year!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Warriors.

* * *

Graypaw was nestled tightly in her nest. It had been a long day, she'd done her first border patrol and then was learning new fighting techniques the rest of the day. Her muscles were sore, and her eyes were heavy, she was ready to sleep. She'd only been an apprentice for three sunrises, but it seemed much shorter. She wasn't even supposed to be an apprentice yet. She should have been made one half a moon later, but as the Clan was desperate for new apprentices, with only Frozenpaw as the only apprentice for over a moon, Oakstar had decided that it wouldn't be terrible if they made her an apprentice a little earlier. Suddenly, the sound of a cat running into the den was heard. She opened one amber eye, and looked around. In the deep shadows, hiding by a small sprout of branches, was a cream-furred kit. His dark blue eyes gleaming mischievously. Graypaw grunted, and looked outside. Dusk was upon them, she knew that Dawnfoot would start fretting soon if her kit was found out of the nursery.

"And what are you doing in here?" she grumbled.

"Come on Graypaw, aren't you happy to see me?" he asked, his voice small, but tough.

"Not entirely. I'm ready to sleep actually. Does Dawnfoot know you're here?" Graypaw asked.

"Well, no," the kit whispered. He looked to his paws. "Don't tell her, I want to scare Frozenpaw."

"He'll know you're in here before he walks into the den," Graypaw mumbled. "He has one of the best noses in the Clan. And he's been training for four moons."

"Still, if I'm quiet, I'm sure he won't know that I'm here."

"And I'm sure that Dawnfoot will be in here soon looking for you. Then you'll be in trouble for running off."

"Let her fret about me, I'm not going to get hurt!"

"Oh really, because if you back-up another step, you're going to get a thorn in your leg." She heard rustling, indicating that he was checking to see if she was telling the truth or not. He squeaked, surprised that she was correct. "An apprentice must always be aware of their surroundings, and they must know every inch of their den. The weak points, the strong points. Or, at least that's what Tigerstripe told me. He told me to always expect the unexpected, and I must know the easiest way out of here, in case there was an attack or not."

"You know he only told you that because he's your daughter? He's just paranoid over you," the kit meowed.

Graypaw's fur bristled. "Don't say that. He treats me like an apprentice and nothing more. Sure, he may be my father, but that does not mean that I'll be favored. He's training me to fight, hunt, and patrol. Just like every other warrior is being trained to do!" Against her sore muscles screams of pain, she stood up, and glared at the kit. "I'm going to get Dawnfoot, and tell her where you are."

"No, please don't! I'll be good, and quiet!" the kit meowed.

Graypaw glared at him. Her amber eyes met his blue. Anger met fear, and then the amber eyes fury died down. "Alright, but if Dawnfoot comes in here asking, I'm telling her that you're right there, alright?" The gray she-cat laid back down in her nest, and shut her heavy eyes.

"At least you know who your father is," the kit grumbled. Graypaw felt a pang of sympathy race through her. She opened one amber eye curiously, and looked to the cream-furred tom kit. His blue eyes looked to his paws, and he looked distant. "Nobody even knows who my father is, so I can't even ask. Dawnfoot won't tell me, so..."

"Just be glad," Graypaw smiled.

"Why?"

"What if Ratscar was your father?"

"No!" the kit hissed in frustration. His fur bristled with anger at the joke. She knew he hated Ratscar, he hated him more than any other thing he could think of. "That's not even funny Graypaw."

Graypaw smiled, but she knew how the kit felt, somewhat. She felt as if something was missing in her life. She wasn't sure what, but she knew that something wasn't right. Something that her parents were keeping hidden from her. But she wasn't sure exactly what it was. As if a part of her life was missing. There were loud pawsteps, and Graypaw looked up. Dawnfoot was looking in the apprentice den, her face was serious, and she didn't look like she was in the mood to play. "He's back there," Graypaw murmured. Dawnfoot gave a soft smile of relief, and looked. She saw her kit, hiding deep within the branches.

"Flashkit, what are you doing?" she asked. "You should be leaving Graypaw alone."

"I was going to scare Frozenpaw," he meowed, stepping out of the branches, and up to his mother.

"Wasn't going to work. I smelt you in here from the clearing," a voice yawned. Graypaw looked up, the white tom was walking into the den.

"Told you," Graypaw meowed.

"Come of Flashkit, you need to rest," Dawnfoot meowed. She herded her kit out of the den, and back to their own.

"That kit can be so annoying sometimes," Frozenpaw meowed.

"You said the same thing about me not a quarter moon ago."

"I know," Frozenpaw yawned. "But now you know why I can't stand when that happens."

"Sorry," Graypaw meowed, closing her eyes, and drifting off at last.

Graypaw found herself in a forest, she looked around, curious. She had never seen this forest before. "Hello?" she called, looking around, curiously. She started padding forward, not sure what to think. As she padded forward, she saw a gray she-cat form before her eyes. "Hello? Who are you?" she called. "Where are we?"

"Follow me Graypaw, you need to learn," the she-cat meowed. Graypaw looked at the she-cat, examining her. She had blue and green eyes, swirled together. She had gray fur with darker flecks, that seemed to be in a certain shape when it came to her forehead. Graypaw decided to trust her, and walked forward. The she-cat started walking. They were silent for a long time, just walking. Soon enough, they came upon a clearing with a pool to the side.

"Where are we, how do you know my name?" Graypaw asked, looking up to the she-cat.

"This isn't the time. You need to meet someone, no matter how much your mother doesn't want you to," the she-cat meowed.

"The thing Wingsoul and Tigerstripe are keeping secret from me?" Graypaw meowed.

"I won't tell you. But, you will learn in time. I just thought you needed to meet someone first," the she-cat smiled. As she finished, a brown tabby tom faded in. He looked around, curiously. Quickly, he spotted the two she-cats, and his eyes narrowed.

"You?" he asked, looking to the she-cat. He seemed to dislike her with a passion.

"Yes, me," the she-cat spat, she seemed annoyed with his tone. She looked to Graypaw, and then back to the stranger. The tom followed her eyes, and looked upon the she-cat.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking to Graypaw. He studied her quickly, but seemed to relax slightly, passing her off as not a threat. But he still was tensed, his eyes still narrowed in suspicion.

"My name is Graypaw," she whispered.

"Gray-" Something snapped in his eyes, something that worried Graypaw greatly. The next second, the tom lunged forward, his claws unsheathed, fire racing in his eyes. Graypaw squeaked in fear, and dodged out of the way. "You're making my destiny much to easy," he snarled to the she-cat.

"Destiny?" Graypaw meowed, looking at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I am to kill the one named Graypaw. She must have brought you here for me to destroy quickly."

"No," a forceful meow came. The two cats looked to the older gray she-cat. "You are not to kill her. Not now, not ever."

"But, mother said I must," the tom meowed.

"Russetstar lies, she is not your mother," the older gray she-cat meowed.

"Russetstar?" Graypaw whispered, her amber eyes widened. She looked to the tom. "Your mother is Russetstar?"

"Why, do you fear her?" The tom smirked, obviously pleased with the reaction.

"Of course I fear her," Graypaw whispered. "She wants to kill my mother. At least, that's what I think. Wingsoul won't tell me anything. She's hiding something from me, something that she won't tell me," she whispered.

"My mother trusts me with everything. I know the gang's jobs, their weaknesses, their strengths, the amount of loyalty they offer." He looked to strange she-cat, his eyes narrowed, and a hiss of frustration escaped him. Her blue-green eyes glinted in satisfaction. Graypaw looked to the two cats, eyes glinting in confusion.

"He is only angry because he knows nothing of me," the she-cat whispered. "He's lived his life knowing everything, he never met a cat who he didn't know their strength or weakness ahead of time. Unfortunately, Russetstar knows nothing about me, so she can't tell him about me."

"I will find out about you," the tom murmured. "Then, I will kill you, just as I am destined to kill her." Graypaw looked at the tom, her eyes worried. But when she looked at him this time, she noticed something, something that made her just gasp inaudibly. Before she could say anything, he blinked, and was gone.

His eyes were a dark green. The same shade as her mother's. She gasped softly, and looked at the older she-cat. "Who are you? Why did you bring me here?"

"The past will soon come back, who we thought gone will return, and blood will be spilt, before kin can unite and put a stop to this all," the she-cat whispered. Graypaw looked to the she-cat, her eyes widened.

"How do you know so much?" she whispered.

The she-cat's eyes went warm. "This is not the time to tell you. Just remember the prophecy, and be on your guard always. You will know when the time comes what you must do," she whispered. Her eyes blinked, and there was just the softest glow of stars, swirling through the depths of her fur. Graypaw watched, a moment later, a young cat, just a few moons older than her, stood there. She looked exactly the same, just much smaller. "I will see you later," she whispered, and quickly faded out.

Graypaw's amber eyes opened with a start. She gave soft breaths, thinking about what she had just seen and heard. She shook her head gently, it was only a dream, only a dream.

"The past will soon come back, who we thought gone will return, and blood will be spilt, before kin can unite and put a stop to this all." The words echoed dangerously in her head, repeatedly. Graypaw blinked, her eyes widened slightly. She tried to remember the dream, but it seemed as if it had never happened. But it had, the prophecy, whatever she had dreamt, she had heard something. Something not meant for just her.

She closed her amber eyes once again, and looked outside of the den. The faintest hints of dawn were starting to show.

* * *

A soft crackle, almost deaf to the world. His ears twitched toward the sound, he gave a soft breath, and quickly dropped to a hunter's crouch. His eyes narrowed carefully, and he looked around, trying to find where the noise had come from. A small, furry brown scruff raced past him, and stopped by the roots of the Sky Oak, and started nibbling on a seed.

He moved forward, slowly at first. His paws just barely skimming the ground, trying to make sure that he didn't scare the animal. He put one golden paw down. _Crunch._

He froze in place, and held in a breath. The mouse's head moved up, and looked around, warily. It looked around, gazing, trying to find the reason of the noise. The tom looked down, to see what he had accidently stepped on. Underneath him, was a large oak leaf, probably fallen from the oak, since it was leaf-fall. Quietly, removed his paw from the leaf, and set it down beside it, making sure that he didn't step on another one. The mouse seemed to let it pass, and it quickly went back to nibbling.

The tom readied his legs to spring, he looked at the mouse directly, and quickly lunged. The mouse saw only a moment to late, it was dead and in the golden tom's mouth before it could have moved. "Good job Sunpaw," a tom meowed. The golden tom looked up, his eyes glinting in pride. Sunpaw walked back over to his mentor, Bumblepelt.

"I didn't even have to point the mouse out to you this time," Bumblepelt praised. He looked over the golden tom. "You can burry the mouse here, we'll pick it up on our way back, alright?" Sunpaw quickly nodded, and put the mouse under a thin layer of dirt. When he looked up, Bumblepelt was already starting to move. Quickly, Sunpaw ran up to his mentor, who was looking at something. Sunpaw followed his gaze. A squirrel was nibbling on a nut, not to far from where they stood. It seemed oblivious to the fact that there were two cats next to it.

"Alright Sunpaw, I haven't taught you how to hunt squirrel yet, so I'm going to teach you now," he whispered.

"Wait, I want to try it," Sunpaw whispered, his eyes sparkled with determination.

"What?" Bumblepelt meowed. "Sunpaw, you're not ready to catch a squirrel yet. You don't know the technique."

"I'm sure I can do it," Sunpaw meowed, his eyes focusing on the squirrel. "Please, can I just try to?"

"The Clan needs prey, especially when we're getting so close to leaf-bare. We need as much prey as we can get. A squirrel will feed us more than just one mouse," Bumblepelt explained.

"I know, but I'm sure that I can do it," Sunpaw whispered.

Bumblepelt let out a reluctant sigh. "You might as well learn from your mistakes." Sunpaw nodded, eyes glinting in victory. He moved into a hunter's crouch. Carefully, he moved forward, as if he was hunting a mouse. His tail down, legs ready to spring. He lunged forward. The squirrel saw, and quickly darted away. Sunpaw was surprised by its speed, but didn't let that get in the way. He started chasing after the squirrel.

"Sunpaw! Stop! You're not going to catch it!" Bumblepelt yowled. Sunpaw ignored him, he was going to catch the squirrel. He wasn't going to give up. He was going to make his father and mother proud. He promised, he was going to do whatever it took to be one of the best warriors. If that meant chasing his first squirrel across the territory, so be it. He sprinted after it, the squirrel was going strong, ignoring all the chances to run up trees. Sunpaw's eyes narrowed in frustration.

His legs began to ache, he wanted to stop, but he was going to catch this squirrel. It swerved, going straight for the lake. Sunpaw snarled through his pain, getting frustrated. He was gaining, the gap beginning to deplete. They ran into a clearing next to the lake. Sunpaw felt as if something hit him, something that made him stop. Sunpaw looked around, confused. What was this feeling? It seemed eerie, scary almost. The golden tom looked around, confused. Why did he feel this way? What was this place?

"Sunpaw!" The tom turned around, and saw Bumblepelt run through the trees. His eyes widened, looking around. "We shouldn't be here. _You_ shouldn't be here."

"Me? Why?"

"Something very bad happened here seasons ago, after that, we mainly avoid this place. It already was prey poor, so, there's not much use to it. Come on, let's get back to Sky Oak."

"It looks like this could be a good place for training," Sunpaw meowed.

"It was, then... Something happened, when I was an apprentice. We never used this place again. Not many cats even come down here. Maybe Leafpool and Marshflower, but nobody else," Bumblepelt whispered. "Now quickly, I don't like being here."

"Please Bumblepelt, just tell me," Sunpaw meowed, sitting down, mainly because his legs were throbbing with pain.

"No," Bumblepelt meowed. "It's to painful. Come on."

Sunpaw frowned, and reluctantly followed his mentor back to the Sky Oak.

~0~

"So I heard you ran across the territory today chasing a squirrel," Tornpaw purred in amusement. Sunpaw looked to his brother, his eyes narrowed. The two were in the over crowded apprentice den. Swirlpaw, Pinepaw, Rabbitpaw, and Petalpaw were already sleeping. Sunpaw noticed how Swirlpaw and Pinepaw slept so soundly. Their chests barely moved like the others, and they were always in sync. He didn't think much of it, they'd done that since they were kits.

"I just wanted to catch it, and it wasn't all the way across, I stopped at this strange clearing," Sunpaw clarified. Tornpaw continued purring. "But it was strange, something _made_ me stop."

"What do you mean by that?" Tornpaw asked, his purring stopped, and it was replaced by confusion.

"I don't know. This strange feeling came over me. One moment, I'm chasing this squirrel through the clearing. The next second, I'm stopping because of this weird feeling. Bumblepelt told me that something really bad happened there when he was an apprentice. He didn't tell me what, but he told me that I didn't need to know. It was to painful for him to recall."

"I wonder what it was," Tornpaw meowed. "I may need to see this place."

Sunpaw shrugged. "It was probably nothing," he yawned. He curled into a tight ball in his nest. Tornpaw shrugged, and curled into a ball himself.

Sunpaw nodded off quickly. He was walking in a dark forest. Sunpaw looked around, confused. He'd never had a dream like this. "Where am I?" he whispered. He started walking, unsure of what was around here. "Is anyone here?"

"I am," a snarl came. Sunpaw jumped, and turned around. A tom walked out of the shadows. He was a tabby with amber eyes. He looked darkly over the tom. "And before you ask, I'm the one who's going to answer your question. Of the bad thing that happened in that clearing."

"Really? How?"

"Well, I experianced it first hand. Come with me," the tom meowed. Sunpaw stayed still.

"How do I know if I can trust you?"

"I am an old friend of Dock's, let's say." Sunpaw could tell there was something off about this cat, something dark and hidden within him.

"You know my father?"

"Yes," the tom meowed. "But sadly, I was killed. I thought since you were Dock's son, you should be able to know what took place all those moons ago in that clearing."

"Alright," Sunpaw nodded.

"Sunpaw! No!" Sunpaw jumped at the voice, it seemed familiar. He looked around, trying to find out where the noise had come from. A gray she-cat walked out of the bushes. "Don't trust him. He was never friends with my brother."

"Your, brother?" Sunpaw asked, looking at the she-cat curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"Ah, Swirlpool. I haven't seen you in some time," the tom snarled.

"Brambleclaw what happened seasons ago is over. Leave this apprentice alone," the gray she-cat, Swirlpool meowed. She stood in front of Sunpaw. "Or do we need to fight again? I will fight for my brother's son, no matter how strong you may be."

"Go ahead Brambleclaw," a new voice rasped. The cats looked. Another tabby tom with amber eyes walked out of the bushes, looking strikingly familiar like Brambleclaw. Another tabby tom followed, but with blue eyes and a white belly. "You can take this cat, she was only ever given the training of an apprentice after all. You have my training as well."

"Brambleclaw?" Sunpaw whispered, surprised. He backed up, closer to the she-cat. "You weren't friends with Dock, you tried to kill him."

"Yes, he did," the she-cat meowed. She glared over at the toms, and then down to Sunpaw. Her cold eyes gentled slightly, but she kept an eye on the tabbies. "Come on Sunpaw, you are farther than you should be."

Sunpaw nodded. The she-cat started padding away. She walked into the bushes she had emerged from, Sunpaw followed, not glancing back to the strange cats. As he walked through, he found himself in a brighter area, much more lush, and much less eerie than the other place. "Can't they follow us though?" Sunpaw asked.

"No. The Dark Forest is for those cats who are not allowed into StarClan. Luckily I found you. He would have killed you too," she whispered. Her eyes moved down to her paws, she seemed lost in memories.

"Who are you?" Sunpaw asked.

"Were you not listening? I'm your brother's sister. The one he doesn't like to talk about," she whispered.

"Swirlpool?" he tried uncertainly. The she-cat nodded. "Do you know about that clearing? The strange one?"

"The only reason it was strange was because those toms were there, waiting. They thought... they thought they you their apprentice. Brambleclaw's rage toward Dock would have just gotten you killed though. No matter what Tigerstar wanted.

"Tigerstar? He was there?" Sunpaw asked.

"He was the other tabby, the one with Hawkfrost by his side," Swirlpool explained. "As for that clearing, you can know about that. Brambleclaw was right, he did experience that first hand. That was the place where the both of us went over the edge. That's the place we died."

"Oh," Sunpaw whispered.

"I must go. You need to wake up. There are two other cats at the moment who need my help, more than you do," she whispered.

Sunpaw nodded, and blinked. His eyes shot open. Moonlight streamed in through the cracks of the apprentice den. He looked around, all the other cats were asleep. His gaze drifted off to Swirlpaw, she was almost still. Quiet, and looking practically dead. Sunpaw closed his eyes, his fur was still on ends. He felt himself freeze. He opened his eyes slowly. Swirlpool was still sleeping soundly.

But even so, Sunpaw knew her. Her eyes looked exactly the same as Swirlpool's. Her fur and the markings, exactly the same. The only difference was that Swirlpaw was smaller, and alive. But, how could the two cats look so alike? Could, possibly, Swirlpaw be Swirl_pool_? Sunpaw shook his head. No, that couldn't be it. Swirlpaw was alive, Swirlpool was dead.

It just must be in his head, he convinced himself, before closing his eyes to sleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

**Note:**

****SPOILER WARNING FOR FADING ECHOES START****

_DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD, WHICH OLD WITCH? THE WICKED WITCH! DING DONG THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD!_

If you don't know what I mean, you need to read Fading Echoes. Then, if you've followed this story for so long, and hate Russetfur as much as I do, then you'll know why I'm so happy. Though, she won't dead for a long while in this story. Thanks Lionblaze, for helping me out outside of this story. Even if you're not one of my favorites.

And I'm sorry, but... Snowtuft? How could such a cat with a CUTE name be evil? D: I thought only kitties with bad names could be evil. (Okay, not really, but seriously. How could a little guy named Snowtuft be evil!? It sounds adorable!)

****SPOILER WARNING FOR FADING ECHOES END****

**

* * *

**

Graypaw padded at her father's side, her fur prickled with excitement. Tigerstripe and Wingsoul were whispering amongst each other, staying quiet, sneaking glances at their daughter. Graypaw ignored it, and started to move ahead of them. A white stripe flew in front of her, Graypaw squealed in surprise.

"Scared you," a voice snickered. Graypaw's fur warmed in anger. It quickly fluffed out. "You look like a hairball."

"That's not funny Frozenpaw!" Graypaw yowled, her amber eyes burning with frustration.

"Sure it is," Frozenpaw chuckled. Graypaw's eyes narrowed, and pushed past him. He quickly kept up with her, going slowly to keep pace with the younger she-cat. "You know, I can show you around. I am an older apprentice, and so I know a lot more of the cats than you will."

"I think I'll be fine," Graypaw frowned, looking away from the white tom.

"Oh, right, you have to stay by Tigerstripe and Wingsoul," Frozenpaw whispered, his voice becoming to quiet for her parents to hear. Graypaw's eyes widened with rage, before she could say anything, he continued. "They'll never let you do anything on your own."

"They do," Graypaw hissed, not wanting her parents to hear. "They let me do a lot of things on my own. It's not like they pick out which piece of prey I'm going to eat, where I go to collect moss for bedding. Besides, I'm a young apprentice, it's only natural. I can't defend myself so well yet, I'm still really new."

"Right, that's all," Frozenpaw meowed, his voice tinged in annoyance. "But they don't trust you with their biggest secret that everyone else in the Clans know, except for you. Only because Wingsoul became overprotective."

"Leave me alone Frozenpaw," Graypaw snarled, looking away from the white tom.

"Are you going to meet your kin in ThunderClan while we're there?" Frozenpaw asked, changing the subject.

"I might," Graypaw mewed, thankful that he had changed the subject. "If I see them that is. I already met Sparrowpaw." She thought back to that day not to long ago. She thought of the tortoiseshell she-cat, almost disbelieving that the two cats were related.

"Sparrowpaw?" Frozenpaw asked, sounding interested.

"She's Dock's daughter. She recently became an apprentice as well. We met her on my first patrol."

"Oh," Frozenpaw nodded. "I can show you Swirlpaw, Pinepaw, Soaringpaw, and Speckledpaw. They're-"

"Pinenose's kits, I know. Wingsoul was always asking Tigerstripe about them, if there was any news on them. And if Sparrowpaw is an apprentice now, then Sunpaw and Tornpaw will be as well. I know my kin Frozenpaw, you don't have to remind me. That's one of the main reasons I'm so excited to be going to my first gathering." Graypaw thought for a moment, thinking about what her kin might be like? She wondered if any of them were great hunters, or fighters. Who was fast, who was the stealthiest. She couldn't wait to meet them.

"Alright," Frozenpaw shrugged. He looked around, and his eyes glistened with excitement. Graypaw followed his gaze, but saw nothing other than the lakeside, and in the distance a fallen log and tree. She wondered what he could be looking at.

"What?" Graypaw asked, averting her gaze to the white tom.

"Do you see that fallen log that connects to the island?"

"Of course," Graypaw nodded.

"That's the log that takes us to the clearing where we have the gatherings," Frozenpaw explained. Graypaw nodded, and felt her fur bristle with excitement. She wondered what the other Clans smelt like. She lifted her nose into the air.

Graypaw smelt the air, taking in a deep breath. There was a mingled scent of RiverClan and WindClan, getting more distinct as they neared the log. Only one Clan's scent was absent. "I don't smell ThunderClan," she meowed, looking to Frozenpaw. "Where are they?"

"Don't worry," Frozenpaw shrugged, and jumped on the log. "They'll be here soon enough. Careful on the log, it's a little slippery the first time." Graypaw nodded, and jumped on the log after him. The rest of the ShadowClan cats followed closely, and after a quick slip or two, Graypaw was safely over on the other side. She looked around the patch of trees, and followed the older cats toward the center of the island, where the trees gave way to a large clearing. Many cats of different pelts, sizes, and scents were gossiping in the open clearing. The cats from ShadowClan quickly disappeared into the group, Graypaw looked around, unsure of where to go.

Then she noticed Frozenpaw bounding over to the other side of the clearing, she quickly followed her denmate. She passed much older cats, who seemed to be glad to be near one another again. She looked around with interest. She could smell RiverClan, and guessed that the other smell must be WindClan. She found where all the apprentices were. Frozenpaw was gossiping with an apprentice from WindClan. She decided not to bother him, and looked around, unease prickling through her fur.

"Here comes ThunderClan!" a yowl, from the other side of the clearing, pierced the air. Sure enough, a few seconds later the air was filled with the awful stench of ThunderClan. Graypaw looked around some cats, and saw the cats enter the clearing. She was curious of what the cats looked like, and if they looked as soft as her clanmates told her. A gray tom with darker flecks was first, he was talking with golden-brown tom, who was right behind him. She seemed to be the only one watching, the other cats seemed unfazed by the entrance of the new cats. She noticed Wingsoul make her way through the crowd, and meet up with the gray tom. His blue eyes twinkled in delight upon seeing her. Graypaw moved toward her mother, curious of why she chose to meet this cat.

"It's great to see you again Ashstar," Wingsoul purred.

"I've missed you Wingsoul," the gray tom nodded. Wingsoul caught sight of Graypaw out of the corner of her eye.

"One second, I want to introduce somebody to you, it'll only take a second," Wingsoul meowed.

"I'm sure they can wait a moment," the gray tom agreed. The golden-brown tom shot him a glance, but remained quiet.

"Graypaw, I see you. Come out here, there's somebody I want you to meet," Wingsoul called. Graypaw bounded over to her mother's side.

"So this is Graypaw," the tom meowed. Graypaw looked up to the much older warrior.

"Yes," Wingsoul nodded. "Graypaw, this is Ashstar. I've told you about him."

Graypaw looked up to the gray tom. She knew who this cat was. This was her mother's father. He purred upon seeing her shock.

"Is Squirrelflight here?" Wingsoul asked.

"No. Though if I knew you were coming I would never have kept her back," Ashstar purred. "Well, I have to go. It was nice meeting you Graypaw."

"It was nice meeting you too," Graypaw nodded, and the two she-cats started to walk away. Graypaw looked up to her mother. "So that was your father?"

"Yes," Wingsoul nodded. "Now, go back to the other apprentices." Graypaw quickly bounded away.

"Graypaw!" Frozenpaw's yowl came from behind a small group of cats. She walked around them, and saw the white tom. He was standing next to a golden tom, a gray tom, and a tortoiseshell she-cat who looked about as many moons as her, a gray tom with darker flecks, and a tortoiseshell she-cat with darker flecks around her face. They all smelled of ThunderClan. "Do you know who these are?"

"No," Graypaw answered. "Wait, you're Sparrowpaw, right?" Graypaw asked, looking to the familiar tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Yeah," the she-cat nodded.

"Graypaw, this is Pinepaw and Speckledpaw," Frozenpaw nodded to the older cats. "The other two are Tornpaw and Sunpaw."

"Oh, so you're Dock and Pinenose's kits," Graypaw meowed. She noticed the slightest flinch from Sparrowpaw, Tornpaw, and Sunpaw at the mention of Dock. They looked to each other, their amber and blue eyes looking to each other with sorrow. Graypaw looked to them curiously, but avoided the question.

"Um... Yeah, how do you know about us?" the golden tom, Sunpaw, asked.

"I'm Graypaw, I'm Wingsoul's daughter."

"Oh," Sunpaw meowed, looking to the ShadowClan apprentice. "So you're the one who escaped."

"Escaped?" Graypaw asked, looking to the golden tom with interest. "What are you talking about?"

"Uh... Stripekit?" Tornpaw meowed, looking confused and shocked. "Everybody knows about you and Stripekit, at least, who are kin of Wingsoul's." He paused, and thought for a second. "Well, all the Clans know, maybe it's only those who really care are related to Wingsoul."

"Stripekit? Who's Stripekit?" Graypaw asked, looking to the dark gray tom in confusion. She'd heard the name in whispers before, but had never asked about it. Frozenpaw's fur stood on end. Graypaw looked at her denmate in interest. He seemed alarmed by her question.

"Nobody," Frozenpaw meowed quickly, glancing at the ThunderClan apprentices. They looked to each other, confused, not understanding the look the white tom was giving them.

"Frozenpaw, what are you hiding from me?" Graypaw asked, her eyes narrowed. Her amber eyes glinted in frustration, having been to used to this kind of treatment from her other Clanmates as well. "Is this what you were talking about? How Wingsoul and Tigerstripe were hiding something from me that everyone else knew?"

"She really doesn't know?" Speckledpaw asked, her eyes widening in shock. "Didn't anybody ever tell her? Everybody else knows."

"Look, we don't talk about it. Wingsoul doesn't want us to. Wingsoul says she'll tell her when she's ready," Frozenpaw hissed quietly. Graypaw looked to the white tom, hearing him.

"Quiet over there," a voice hissed, interrupting the apprentices. "The gathering is starting, and I don't want to miss any of it." Graypaw glanced toward the white apprentice, who seemed relieved. She decided she would wait until after the gathering before she asked about the strange kit.

"RiverClan is doing well, the fish is plentiful. We had minor trouble from twolegs, but they quickly left our territory. Two of our warriors chased out of our territory." She paused as some cheers rang out from RiverClan warriors. "We last saw it running off into WindClan territory," the blue-gray she-cat finished. Graypaw searched for a name, trying to remember who the RiverClan leader was.

"Is that Mistystar?" Graypaw whispered to Frozenpaw. The white tom nodded. Graypaw looked up to her.

"That's just what we need Mistystar," Onestar snarled. "I'm sure we'll deal with it though, as WindClan has been doing very well this moon. We have been lucky to have two new kits in our Clan."

"ThunderClan has three new apprentices this moon. Sparrowpaw, Tornpaw, and Sunpaw are here at their first gathering. Unfortunately, we have also lost Dock, who decided to leave once his kits became apprentices," Ashstar announced There were meows of grief, sympathy, and relief from the cats below. "Also, our medicine cat apprentice was given her name. Marshflower is here tonight as well, as a full medicine cat." Yowls of congratulations chorused through the clearing. Graypaw looked around, and saw a young dark brown she-cat bow her head down in embarrassment. A tabby next to her eyes glinted in amusement.

"Who's the cat next to Marshflower?" Graypaw whispered.

"That's her mentor, Leafpool," Sparrowpaw responded.

"Oh," Graypaw nodded.

"ShadowClan has also welcomed a new apprentice as well, Graypaw," Oakstar meowed. There were yowls of congratulations, the young gray she-cat bowed her head in embarrassment. "We have not had any trouble, and we're doing fine. If that's all then-"

"Hold on Oakstar," Onestar interrupted. The cats looked to them, surprised. "You usually update us on your search. You've done the same for six moons now, why stop now?"

Oakstar looked to the WindClan leader, his eyes widened. "Oh... yes, that," Oakstar meowed.

"If he doesn't want to say he doesn't have to," Mistystar meowed.

"I know, but Oakstar always says something about it, wether nothing has come up or not. I would personally like to know."

"Sometimes not knowing is better," Mistystar argued.

"Well, we can't all know that pain. Of course you would be defending a lost kit now, wouldn't you, Mistystar? Maybe your mother's generosity went to you, or is it just the burden of being half-Clan?" Onestar snarled. Mistystar's eyes widened. There were yowls of anger from the RiverClan cats. Graypaw's eyes widened, would the truce be broken tonight?

"Don't you dare say that about our leader!" a she-cat from RiverClan yowled. More yowls rang from both RiverClan and ThunderClan, both seemed offended by Onestar's comment.

"Onestar!" a gray she-cat, snarled.

"That's Ashfoot, she's Onestar's deputy," Frozenpaw explained before Graypaw could ask.

"Bluestar was one of the best leaders ever, I would be more than honored if some of her leadership skills were past down to me. Even if it is generosity!" Mistyfoot snarled, unsheathing and sheathing her claws in anger.

"What did he mean by half-Clan?"

"Bluestar was a ThunderClan leader, and Mistystar's mother," Frozenpaw explained. Graypaw's eyes widened.

"No, we have not had anything new," Oakstar quickly said. He looked upset to say it, and looked to the RiverClan and WindClan leaders. Their eyes were burning with anger. Even Ashstar's eyes were filled with rage, most likely from the comment about Bluestar. "We've actually decided to give up, as he's been missing for six moons. There's no, to little, chance that he's alive."

"New about what?" Graypaw meowed. "What search is he talking about?"

"The search for Stripekit of course," Tornpaw meowed.

"Who is that?" Graypaw demanded, wanting to know just what they were mewling on about.

"I'll tell you later," a new voice meowed. The apprentices turned to see Wingsoul push her way through the crowd.

"Who's Stripekit?" Graypaw asked.

"Why doesn't she know about him?" Sunpaw meowed.

Wingsoul looked to them. "Who are you?" she asked, looking to the ThunderClan apprentices.

"I'm Sunpaw, this is Tornpaw and Sparrowpaw. We're Dock's kits," the golden tom introduced.

"I'm Pinepaw, and this is Speckledpaw. We're Pinenose's kits. You're Wingsoul, right?" the gray tom meowed. Wingsoul's eyes widened.

"Yes," the gray she-cat meowed. "You look just like him," her voice sounding distant than before. Reminiscing about her brother perhaps. Her green eyes focused on them. "I suppose you heard from them about him?"

"Yes, they keep talking about a Stripekit, who is he?"

"He's dead, that's all you need to know. There's no chance that he's alive now," Wingsoul meowed. The clearing was starting to empty.

"Tell me," Graypaw begged.

"I'll tell."

The cats turned to see a brown tom walk out of the disappearing group. "Stripekit is your brother Graypaw. The one stolen from our camp by Russetstar before you can remember."

"Ratscar!" Wingsoul hissed, her green eyes widening in shock. Anger glinted within them.

"She deserves to know," Ratscar hissed. "We've been searching for any sign of him, but unfortunately came up with nothing. We stopped searching for him a long time ago. He's probably with StarClan by now." Wingsoul's eyes were flaming with anger. The ThunderClan apprentices were looking at each other. Pinepaw motioned for them to move, and they quickly followed. Frozenpaw starred at his mentor with wide eyes. How could he have just revealed the biggest secret in ShadowClan?

Graypaw blinked, she had not heard the last part. Her mind was spinning around that one fact. The thing she knew must have been the secret kept from her from everyone. The one that Frozenpaw had mentioned. The reason why everyone gave sympathetic glances to them. What had he said? Stripekit was her... her...

Brother?

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

Ah Ratscar... Can Lionblaze kill you next? And while he's at it... Why not Berrynose? I don't like Berrynose either.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

Falconstrike jumped to the side, dodging Russetstar's blow to his shoulder, he rolled over, trying to make it to his paws, but was unsuccessful. He was panting hard, they'd been training for a long while. He was on his belly, his aching muscles ready to spring out of the way. "Attack me," Russetstar hissed. "You're not ready if you can't attack!" Falconstrike's green eyes narrowed, he launched himself, ending up in front of the older she-cat. He swiped a paw at her, but she easily dodged. "No close range attacks, they're useless. Make your attack while you're coming for me!"

She swiped her own paw down his cheek, he let out a yowl from the sting. He felt the soft trickle of blood start to stir around him. She sheathed her claws, and looked at him. "That's enough training for today," she snarled. "You need to train harder Falconstrike. You're weak, you need to be stronger. Go find some prey, and then come back to the camp." She started padding away, her eyes burning with anger. He bowed his head, knowing that he had angered her, that he hadn't impressed her enough.

"I'm sorry mother," he whispered as she walked past.

The russet-furred she-cat stopped. Her eyes burned over him, he tried his best not to flinch at the harsh gaze. "Don't be, you're young," she meowed, her voice emotionless. "But you need to know, the first attack is in two moons. I need you to be ready. I need you to be willing to kill, anyone, including me. Don't hold back, no matter what. Do you understand that Falconstrike?"

"Yes mother," Falconstrike nodded, his green eyes burning. She nodded, and started to pad away. Falconstrike let out a loud sigh once she was out of earshot. "But you could ease up on the training a bit."

"Like that's going to happen."

Falconstrike jumped, and turned. A black she-cat with blue eyes and a white circle on her forehead came out of the brambles. She had a mouse in her jaw. "Moon!" he snarled in frustration. He tried to recompose himself, show his authority to her. She purred in amusement, her blue eyes glittering. "I hate it when you do that you know. Please, don't tell anyone about that."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about how you wish Russetstar was a little kinder to you. After all, you're her son and all," the she-cat, Moon, meowed. "Or about how you meet up with that strange cat in your dreams."

"You better not," Falconstrike whispered, looking around. "She thinks I'm showing my weak side by just talking to you. Because friendship and connections are a weakness. They'll only bring you down, and make sure that you aren't "

"Doesn't stop us," Moon meowed. "Here, you're always tired after practice. And for saving my fur from being ripped off by Ace yesterday, I think you deserve it. Think of it as my thanks." She tossed the mouse to his paws. Moon had become a close, and the only, friend of Falconstrike since as far as he could remember. Russetstar had initially disproved of the two being friends at all, but had learned to accept it. Still, both knew she tried to tear them apart.

"Thanks," Falconstrike nodded, and started to quickly devour the mouse. When he was done, he looked back up to Moon. Her eyes were distant, clouded with thought. "What is it?"

"Well... I was just thinking. What if Russetstar isn't really your mother?" Moon asked.

"Of course she is, why would she lie?" Falconstrike asked, surprised by the question.

"Well, she never had milk to feed you with, she never seemed to ever be expecting, at least, that's what my mother told me."

"I was her only kit, it probably didn't really look like she was expecting kits. Beside, she didn't have to tell anyone," Falconstrike meowed, trying to convince himself that his reason was a liable one. But, he knew that he couldn't even convince himself with this.

Moon's eyes glittered, knowing that he was seeing it her way. Her knew that was how she liked it. "What about that StarClan cat, what did she look like?"

Falconstrike looked to his friend, and thought for a moment. "She was gray with darker flecks, and had green and blue eyes," he meowed, looking at Moon. "She's not my mother if that's what you think. We don't look anything alike."

"Except for your paws and eyes," Moon pointed out. "You have gray hind paws and green eyes."

"But hers were... swirled, I guess you could say," Falconstrike meowed. "But why would Russetstar lie to me?" Falconstrike asked, looking to his friend. Moon shook her head.

"Sorry Falconstrike, but I can't answer that question," she meowed. "You should ask her, the next time you see her."

"I haven't talked to her in almost a half moon, why would she talk to me now?" Falconstike asked. He missed Swirlpool, she was nice to him. One of the only cats who was. The other cats were only there because Russetstar had offered protection to all of the cats. That when they took back ShadowClan, they would live at peace, with as much prey and territory as they ever needed. Even if that meant taking the other clans territory.

"Falconstrike, Moon, what are you two doing?" Their fur bristled in surprise, they looked to see a honey-brown tom standing their, his amber eyes lowered in anger. He had a deep scar over the bridge of his nose. "You two both know that you're not allowed out of camp after sunset." Moon's eyes lowered in anger, but she kept her tongue still. Falconstrike's eyes burned with anger, he stood forward, holding himself with pride. He looked up at the older tom.

"Since when do you tell me what to do, Ace?" Falconstrike hissed. His green eyes bore into the older tom's eyes, not looking away. "Even if you are Russetstar's second-in-command, I'm her son, and the heir to the group. I was just training with Russetstar, and Moon was out late hunting. We got to talking, is there something wrong with that? And if you kill me, your own life will done with before you can even say sorry, or explain to Russetstar your actions. I may be late, but that's because of my own choosing. Now, if you don't mind, I think we'll be heading back to camp. I'll be sure to tell my mother that you're intruding on other cats personal business, especially mine. She'll love to hear that, won't she, Ace? Now go on, before I report you to Russetstar for leaving camp after sunset." His amber eyes glared at the younger tom, but he understood his place and didn't reply. The golden-brown tom walked away, Falconstrike watched him go.

"That was great," Moon whispered.

"Well, I have a lot of power over the group, why not use it to get us out of trouble when we need it?" Falconstrike asked. "Come on, we better get back to the camp." Moon nodded, and the two cats started racing toward the camp.

The camp was a grove of trees that had holes inside, and a dens dug underneath. It stunk with the stale scent of badgers. Russetstar slept in the largest tree's roots by herself, only allowing the cats she trusted most inside. Moon usually slept with her littermates and mother an old pine tree's trunk that had fallen over seasons before. Falconstrike usually slept in a little cave made out of twisted roots. He'd dug most of it out, and it was comfortable. Falconstrike nodded to his friend, and headed to his nest. He buried himself in the bracken and moss, and looked to the sky. The moon was almost fully above the treetops, the white round edge just a sliver in the sky. He looked to the sky, and saw the brightest one. It was directly above the camp, Falconstrike sometimes wondered if it could be Swirlpool. He laid his head down, he felt his head swim as he transferred from reality to dream.

His eyes opened slowly, he saw the gray paws of a familiar she-cat. "Swirlpool!" he meowed, looking up. The she-cat purred, nodding.

"I'm just glad that you remember me," she whispered.

"Of course," he nodded. His mind drifted back to Moon, the question hit him quickly. Swirlpool looked to him patiently, as if urging him to ask the question. "Uh... Swirlpool, can I ask you something?" The she-cat's eyes glittered, furthering his question. "Is Russetstar... really my mother?"

"I was hoping you were going to ask," Swirlpool meowed. "Come with me, quickly. We don't have all night, and I don't want you getting lost." The she-cat started into a nearby bush. Falconstrike quickly followed, he pushed himself through the thick brambles and branches, and when he fell out, he found himself in a strange forest. Pine trees towered above them. Falconstrike looked around, surprised. There was the overwhelming smell of cats. Strange cats that he had never met before.

"Where are we?" Falconstrike asked, looking around. It didn't seem like they were in the normal darkness that enshrouded them when they met. They seemed to be in an actual forest, one that many cats still walked in, by the smell at least. Falconstrike heard rustles in the bushes, could they actually be in the world of the living? Not in the world of dreams?

"This is ShadowClan territory. We're near their camp actually," Swirlpool explained. She pointed to a small hole in thick brambles, indicating the entrance. Falconstrike went to look, but Swirlpool stepped on his tail, stopping him. "You don't need to see them, not yet." There was another rustle, Falconstrike jumped into a fighting position, worried that he might have to fight to get out of here. Swirlpool's mew became irritated, "They can't hear or see us, so don't worry." She looked up to the sky, Falconstrike followed her gaze. "The moon is full, meaning they're having-"

"Their gathering. Russetstar told me about that," Falconstrike interrupted, nodding. "Are the cats coming back?" He looked around, wanting to see the cats that had betrayed his mother.

"Yes, just watch and listen. I'm sure you'll learn something. Some of it might not make sense just yet though," Swirlpool whispered. Falconstrike looked to her, wondering what she could mean, but sat down still next to the older she-cat. The two cats sat quietly, it wasn't long before they heard the sound of cats walking past. The group was large, led by a brown tom. They passed by, moving into the camp, the cats were whispering amongst themselves, none of them noticed the two strange cats in the nearby bushes.

"I don't get why you never told me," a familiar voice mewed. The two cats looked. In the back of the group were three cats. A gray she-cat with green eyes, a tabby tom with amber eyes, and a gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes. He recognized the smaller gray she-cat as the one he had met earlier, Graypaw.

"Because," the older she-cat meowed, looking to Graypaw, "you didn't need to know. If the came that you needed to learn about Stripekit, I would have told you. But... there's such little chance that he's alive. And I didn't want to scare you. What is stopping Russetstar from capturing and possibly killing you as well? We never learned what happened to Stripekit. He could be dead, or alive." The gray she-cat looked to the sky, admitting to the truth she had held back for so long. Graypaw's eyes widened. She went silent, thinking about what the older she-cat had told her. The tabby tom stayed silent, looking to the older she-cat, his amber eyes loving, but filled with grief.

The older gray she-cat looked away from the sky, right to the two cats. She looked directly at Swirlpool, and her green eyes opened widened. Swirlpool nodded, and motioned with her tail to for her to come over. The she-cat looked to the other two cats. "I'll be right back, just give me a moment," the strange she-cat meowed. The other two cats nodded, and walked into the camp. The strange she-cat walked up the Swirlpool. "What is it?" she asked, looking to the older she-cat curiously.

Swirlpool smiled, and looked at the she-cat. "It's good to see you too, Wingsoul," she meowed, her voice held amusement. Falconstrike tensed, recognizing the name. Wingsoul shook her head, she seemed to be annoyed and confused.

"Swirlpool, I haven't seen you in seasons. Excuse me if it's a surprise to see my sister," Wingsoul meowed. "And you never even speak to me without a reason, that goes to when we were kits as well."

"Wingsoul, many moons ago, you asked me to watch Stripekit. I've kept my promise, to this day," Swirlpool meowed, Falconstrike saw her eyes dart to him, and then back. Wingsoul didn't seem to notice.

"So, is he alive?" Wingsoul asked, her eyes begging to know. Falconstrike looked to the she-cat, she seemed almost familiar. He looked to her, intrigued.

"Look for yourself," Swirlpool purred, looking down to Falconstrike. The young tom froze, not expecting Swirlpool to include him. He couldn't say anything, he just looked to the older she-cat.

Wingsoul, for the first time, saw the young tom. She looked at him, "So, this is-"

"In terms, yes. But no, as well," Swirlpool sighed. Wingsoul's eyes flashed with frustration.

"You never made much sense. Just answer me this, is he Stripekit?" Wingsoul asked.

"No, not anymore," Swirlpool meowed. "Introduce yourself, didn't Russetstar at least teach you that much?"

"She just teaches me to kill," Falconstrike answered, looking to Swirlpool, hoping she'd understand his discomfort here. He'd grown up knowing he'd have to kill Wingsoul, but he also learned that he needed to kill Graypaw. Could the tom have been Tigerstripe? No, no, this couldn't be. His foretold destiny filled his head, he shook his head, confused. His green eyes turned to Wingsoul, and the thoughts melted away as he looked into the eyes, seeing an emotion he had never seen given to him. Not by his mother, or any other cats in the group. He didn't know what it was, but he liked it. It made him feel at ease. "I'm Falconstrike, son of Russetstar." Wingsoul's eyes widened, with fear and sorrow. He was surprised with her action, and quickly added, "At least, that's what she tells me. I'm not so sure if I believe her anymore."

"I hope that she's not you mother," Wingsoul blinked, her green eyes filled with grief. She seemed relieved to know that he might not be the actual kin of Russetstar.

"My time is up, Falconstrike, it's time to wake," Swirlpool meowed. "Good-bye Wingsoul." Falconstrike blinked, and opened his eyes.

He was inside his den. Russetstar was glaring down to him. "What were you doing?" she snarled when she knew he was awake.

"Huh?" Falconstrike asked, looking at the ginger leader.

"You were practically still. Ace came to me telling me you had just died in you sleep. I came, but you were breathing slightly. You were dreaming, right?" she snarled.

"Yes," he nodded, surprised by her anger. He sat up, looking to his mother with fear.

"Of StarClan?"

He couldn't think of what else to tell her. The words caught in his throat, he could only nod. He managed to choke out, "Swirlpool... she took me-"

"Never go back," Russetstar hissed, interrupting him. Her eyes narrowed, burning with fury and disapproval. "If I ever find you've gone back to the place that betrayed us, you know what I will do." Falconstrike nodded, knowing that he would have sealed his own death sentence. Falconstrike looked to her, wishing that he was back with the other she-cat, who had been kind to him. Had made him feel safe. Something that Russetstar had never given him

"I'm sorry mother," he meowed, bowing his head in fear. "Please, forgive me. I'll never go back." He looked back up, carefully.

Russetstar's eyes still burned. "How did they find you?" she spat out in a hushed voice, for a moment, her eyes had a glint of disbelief. Falconstrike looked into her eyes. Why would they want to find him? Maybe Moon was right. Maybe Russetstar really wasn't his mother.

But if she wasn't, then who was?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

**Note:**

Alright, so I'm updating from my vacation, visiting some family.  
And because there are obnoxiously huge car rides/plane rides, I have come up with a million ideas for this story!  
So, I had to update, and get out some of the ideas quickly, but not to quickly.  
:)

* * *

Swirlpaw bent down, getting ready to dodge her opponent. Suddenly, the tortoiseshell fur took her by surprise, she was bowled over. Swirlpaw closed her eyes, and then looked back up to her attacker. Speckledpaw looked down to her, her eyes burning with annoyance.

"What's wrong with you?"

Speckledpaw jumped off her sister, and looked to her littermate. "I'm just tired," Swirlpaw yawned.

"You're always tired!" Speckledpaw yowled.

"Now come on you two, stop your fighting," Sorreltail meowed.

"You used to be the best fighter, and now you're just a pushover! I made so many mistakes on purpose, and you just totally ignored all of them!" Speckledpaw hissed, ignoring the older warrior. "What's wrong Swirlpaw? Can't you tell me? Or do you only talk to Pinepaw now? Like always." Swirlpaw looked to her sister, confused and hurt. She made it sound like she favored her brother over her other littermates, which wasn't the truth. She loved them, all.

"I don't know why I'm so tired," Swirlpaw meowed through another yawn. She saw the ferocity in Speckledpaw's eyes. "I'm sorry, I just don't know why!"

"Come on Speckledpaw, that's enough," Coldnose meowed. "Come on, let's get back to camp. That's enough training for today." Sorreltail nodded to the younger tom as the two cats padded off.

"Do you really not know why you're so tired?" Sorreltail asked.

"No!" Swirlpaw yowled, she looked down to her paws. "Do you think that Speckledpaw was right? That I don't spend enough time with her and Soaringpaw like I do with Pinepaw?"

"She's just frustrated. She probably thinks you're going easy on her, your the best fighter out of your littermates after all," Sorreltail comforted. Swirlpaw nodded, but didn't look her mentor in the eyes. She worried that her sister was right.

**OoOoOoO**

Swirlpaw and Sorreltail walked back into camp, the second she did she was greeted by a harsh glare from Speckledpaw. She flinched at the hostility, and looked to her other brother, who was sitting next to her. Soaringpaw looked to her, his eyes dark, but with pain and confusion. Swirlpaw looked to her paws, and then up to them. She had to confront them.

Slowly, she padded toward her littermates. "What do you want?" Speckledpaw spat, the second she was close enough. Swirlpaw flinched at the acid in her tone.

"I just wanted to talk. We're littermates, so-"

"Why don't you go talk to Pinepaw, he's in the apprentice den," Speckledpaw spat. Swirlpaw frowned, and flinched again, though this time it wasn't as visible.

"I always talk to Pinepaw, I want to talk to you two. We never talk anymore," she said, looking to Soaringpaw for support.

"Come on Speckledpaw, she's right. We never talk anymore," the gray tom meowed, looking at the tortoiseshell. He seemed a little confused as to what his sister was talking about, and a little nervous.

Speckledpaw looked to her, her anger was replaced with her own pain. "You're just going to desert us again, I know it," Speckledpaw whispered.

"Speckledpaw, you're my sister. I'd never desert you," Swirlpaw meowed, her own green-blue eyes large with pain. How could her sister even think of this?

"I'm sorry Swirlpaw," Speckledpaw meowed. Swirlpaw let out a sigh of relief, knowing that her sister had forgiven her. "But I can't believe you. You've left us to many times. And I don't want to be let down like I always am when I'm with you. I always hope that you'll be my sister, the one who I can always be playful with, but your not. You always leave us, just when I think that I'm getting close to trusting you again. Bye Swirlpaw, Soaringpaw." With that, the she-cat padded away, back to her den. Swirlpaw looked to her sister, eyes wide. She couldn't believe it. Her sister was gone. She had lost her sister. She looked to her brother with hopeful eyes, but his own eyes were confused. He walked away without another word, not even looking to the gray she-cat. Swirlpaw watched, and sat there, confused and unsure of what to do.

* * *

There was a twitch in the distance. Carefully, Sparrowpaw sprinted forward, but it was to late, the squirrel saw. It started rushing up the tree, Sparrowpaw frowned, she wasn't losing her prey that easily. "Sparrowpaw! Stop!"

The young tortoiseshell ignored the voice, and kept running, climbing the tree as fast as she could, trying to catch the squirrel. She jumped onto a branch, and looked to her prey, leaping from branch to branch. "Sparrowpaw!"

The she-cat didn't look though, she was still trying to follow the squirrel. She moved into a leaping position, ready to jump to a nearby branch. "No!" Something hit her, hard. She was turning, flipping around, she closed her eyes in fear, not knowing what to do. She dug her claws into the branch she was on, slowly slipping. She felt a tight pinch on the back of her neck.

"Sparrowpaw! Help me here!" Carefully, the she-cat opened her eyes, and looked up. The golden fur of her brother, Sunpaw, was there, he held onto the back of her neck, and was trying to keep her on the branch she was falling off of. Swiftly, she scrambled to the branch.

"What were you doing!" Sunpaw yowled.

"I was trying to catch the squirrel, which I would have caught," Sparrowpaw spat.

"Yeah, and if you had done that, you would have jumped onto that branch. The one that's about to fall!" Sunpaw yowled.

"It was no-" The tortoiseshell stopped mid-sentence. She looked to the branch, and noticed most of the bottom half was falling off, and the limb was still shaking madly from the squirrel. Sparrowpaw went silent, knowing that her brother was right.

"You may have the speed of a squirrel, but you have the brains of one too," Sunpaw meowed, looking to his sister with furious amber eyes. "Dock told me to protect you and Tornpaw, how am I supposed to do that when you try and jump on ever branch without thinking!"

"Well, how do you know that Dock wanted you to do it in the first place!" Sparrowpaw snapped. "I can take care of myself, I would have gotten away."

"What if you didn't!" Sunpaw snapped. Sparrowpaw starred at him.

"Leave me alone," she hissed, and started to dash down the side of the trunk, back to their mentors. Sunpaw frowned, and stared at his sister, anger flowing through him. He shook his head, how was he supposed to keep his promise to Dock when his sister was making so many awful decisions?

* * *

Flashkit sprinted into the clearing, out from the nursery. "Flashkit, get back here," Dawnfoot called, running toward the tom.

"Come on Dawnfoot, just a little longer?" Flashkit asked, begging.

"You'll be grumpy all day tomorrow if you don't go to sleep now," Dawnfoot meowed, licking the cream-furred tom's ear. "Come on."

"Alright," Flashkit sighed. Then, an idea popped into his head, and his blue eyes widened by the brilliance of it. "If I do, will you tell me who my father is?" He watched as Dawnfoot froze a little, and she hesitated in her answer.

"Why do you need to know that?" Dawnfoot whispered softly.

"Everyone else knows who both their parents are, but I don't know who my father is," Flashkit explained. He looked up, his blue eyes wide, begging.

Dawnfoot purred gently. "Here's something, you have his eyes. Is that enough for you?"

"No," Flashkit meowed. "Who is he?"

"I'll tell you when you're older," Dawnfoot meowed. "But you have to know that Queens don't have to share who their mates are, even if they have kits. We decided that we didn't want anyone to know that we were mates, even when you came along. We like it this way, alright?"

"No," Flashkit sighed. He followed Dawnfoot back into the nursery. "Have I met him?"

"Perhaps," Dawnfoot whispered, and went into the cozy little den, Flashkit following at her side. Applefur looked up from her nest, and then put her head back down when she saw who it was. Her mottled brown belly was swollen with unborn kits. Olivenose didn't wake up. Her belly was also swollen, though not as large as Applefur's, even though she was farther along.

Dawnfoot walked laid down in her nest, and Flashkit curled up next to her.

"I really want to know who he is though," Flashkit mewed.

"We all do, but she's not telling," Applefur mumbled from her curled position. Dawnfoot shot her a friendly glare.

"Well, we just choose not to make it as obvious as you and Crowfrost do, Applefur," Dawnfoot retorted.

"At least he's not trying to do everything with me like Owlclaw is with Olivenose," Applefur responded.

"I don't know how she can stand that, she doesn't even seem to notice half the time," Dawnfoot sighed. Applefur gave a soft chuckle, before lying down to rest. Dawnfoot followed her lead, and gently wrapped herself around Flashkit. He curled into a ball next to her, feeling safe and warm, and tried to fall asleep, but seemed unable to.

Soon enough, he heard the gentle sounds of both Olivenose and Applefur's breaths as they were sleeping, but Dawnfoot didn't seem to be falling asleep. Flashkit closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. After what seemed like ages, Dawnfoot moved gently into a small sitting position. "You really do have his eyes," she whispered softly. "I only wish that I could tell you now, I hate to keep it secret from you. But, it's for the better. I can't reveal our secret to you, not yet." He felt her lick between his ears. "Maybe one day you'll meet him. And it'll be under good conditions."

Flashkit forced himself to stay quiet. She might say more to him, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she laid back down, and he soon heard her breaths. He frowned in frustration. Why couldn't he know? He hated that his mother wouldn't tell him everything, but he knew there was nothing that he could do about it, no matter how angry it made him.

* * *

Swirlpool opened her eyes angrily. She spat in frustration. This was going all wrong. This wasn't what was supposed to happen.

"Welcome back," came the annoying voice she knew all-to-well.

"What is it now Spottedleaf?" Swirlpool asked, turning around.

"I think you need help. And I know that you'd probably want it from anyone, but me, I want to offer it to you," the tortoiseshell explained. "I can help you."

"I don't need your help, I can... I can get Dock to come back, he'll listen to me, I just have to tell him to. Then, then Sunpaw won't feel it's as much as his business to protect Sparrowpaw as much, and then she'll be fine. Then, I'll get Redclaw to ask Dawnfoot to bring Flashkit to one of their meetings, because he's never been able to meet him, that's what he'll want, so Flashkit won't be so angry at Dawnfoot. Then, I'll talk to Soaringpaw more, and try to make sure that Speckledpaw doesn't hate me, so she'll be fine. Then, then I'll make Stripekit run away and get back to ShadowClan, and he won't have to kill his family anymore."

Spottedleaf sat down, and looked to Swirlpool disbelievingly. "I think you're getting way to over your head," she meowed, shaking her head gently.

"Well I didn't ask for your opinion now, did I?" Swirlpool snapped angrily. Spottedleaf didn't flinch.

"Swirlpool, you need to calm down. You're doing so much in your sleep, it's affecting your life down there. You'll make yourself sick, and coming from a medicine cat, I should know. Maybe you should just relax."

"I can't, not while everyone is in danger!" Swirlpool cried.

"Swirlpool, listen to me," Spottedleaf snapped. "We can't do everything. We can't make it so that those we love don't die by storms. We can't make it so that everyone lives with mice and moonshine, that the Clans won't hate each other. We watch, and listen. If we need to help, we do. But you don't need to do this much. Let everything take its course. Let everything work out, and when it does, you'll be fine. But you are going to get sick if you continue, so just sleep for once. Relax, please."

"No, you can't control me," Swirlpool meowed, shaking her head. "Just leave me alone, please."

Spottedleaf shook her head in disappointment.

Swirlpool frowned, and started sprinting away. "I'm going. I need to think, check the future and such," she called angrily.

Spottedleaf sighed, and looked to her side, where a small pool of water sat. She looked down. "Oh Swirlpool, you have no idea how much trouble you'll be in if you don't rest." She looked down, and saw a small body, coughing in the ThunderClan medicine cat den. "Let's just hope you'll be okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

**Note:**

Ideas are still flowing strong!

...

And do you all hate me for my slow updates? Or have you lost all interest in this story because I'm feeling really lonely from the loss of reviews from the this story...

BTW... I gots myself a DeviantArt account and I'm going to be putting on some pictures of my OC's from this story, since I can only really draw cats and I've been working on humans (Can't draw hands, though my feet are getting waaaaay better.)... I've already got a few done, and I just need to upload them now... Um... My name is DoctorWho2U, only because that's the only one I could think of at the time and I didn't want to use WarriorsFreak/Sandstormfan. :)

BTW:

I'm leaving Swirlpool's new warrior name up to you guys. Please review on the name, I have a few ideas, but I'd rather the name be something nice that at least one person or so is going to like. So, for probably the next five chapters I'll be considering the names. That's not necessarily when the new name will be chosen, but I want a limit on it. Thanks...

* * *

Flashkit looked ran through the Clan, tossing around a small ball of moss. At the edge of the clearing, he could see his mother out of the corner of his eye. Dawnfoot had always been so calm, but had also had a strange glint in her eyes. He didn't know what she thought about, but he guessed that it was his father.

Flashkit stopped playing with the item, and walked over to his mother, who was sharing tongues with Wingsoul. "So, how old is Flashkit now?"

"Four moons," Dawnfoot answered, not noticing that her kit had walked up. "He'll be an apprentice soon. How was Graypaw's first gathering? I've been meaning to ask."

"Ratscar told her about Stripekit," Wingsoul whispered, looking away from her friend. "I- I didn't want her to know. Not yet."

"That she has a d- brother?" Dawnfoot asked, almost saying dead, but stopping herself.

"It was only because I didn't want her to worry, I don't want her to jump at every crackle, in fear that it could be Russetstar," Wingsoul admitted. "What about you? Have you seen-" She stopped, suddenly noticing Flashkit behind her.

"Seen who?" Dawnfoot asked. She then followed Wingsoul's gaze, and noticed Flashkit. "Oh, are you done playing already?" she purred gently.

Flashkit nodded. "It's boring with only myself," he sighed. "I wish Graypaw was still a kit, now all she ever does is training."

"One day you'll be stuck with the same duties," Wingsoul purred. "And then you'll wish that you were still the only kit."

"Who were you talking about before you saw me?" he asked, looking to his mother. "Who haven't you seen?"

"Oh- nobody," Dawnfoot meowed, getting to her paws. "It's nobody for you to worry about, I promise."

"But Dawnfoot-"

"Come on Flashkit," she sighed. "Are you tired? It's sun-high after all."

"No," he protested. Dawnfoot seemed at a loss. There wasn't much for him to do as the only kit. All he had was himself to play with, and the apprentices didn't have as much time to play with him. Since Cederheart had died there were no more elders and Dawnfoot couldn't remember the stories to tell them to him.

"Why don't I tell you an old ThunderClan tale?" Wingsoul asked. "I've already been on a hunting patrol this morning, so I doubt that I'll need to go out soon."

Flashkit nodded. "Alright, have you ever heard of Swirlpool before?" The young tom shook his head, and laid down next to his mother, his blue eyes wide. "Swirlpool was a she-cat who lived many seasons ago, long before you were born.

"When she was only eight moons old, she gave her life to protect the Clan," Wingsoul continued. "There was an evil cat named Brambleclaw, who was mad that he had been unable to become Swirlpool's mother's mate. So he decided to kill her and her entire family in revenge." Flashkit's eyes widened. "Swirlpool found Brambleclaw trying to kill her brother, and pounced at the tom. The two fought for a long time, and suddenly, they came to the lake edge.

"That's when Swirlpool pushed Brambleclaw over the edge, of the lake, and the two drowned since neither could swim and each were to tired from the fighting. Now, Swirlpool is recognized as a hero of ThunderClan, not only for her bravery, but for her sacrifice."

"Who was her brother?" Flashkit asked.

"His name is Dock," Wingsoul whispered, she had a glimmer of something strange in her eye.

"Is? But-"

"Dock's my brother, and so is Swirlpool," Wingsoul explained. "She died when I was an apprentice."

"You're related to a legend!" Flashkit cried. He looked over to Dawnfoot. "Is my father a legend too? Like Swirlpool? Is that why I've never met him?"

"No," Dawnfoot chuckled. "Alright, that's enough stories for you-"

"Wingsoul, do you have any other brothers or sisters who are legends?" Flashkit asked.

"I only have two other brothers," Wingsoul said slowly. "Pinenose before you were born in an accident, though... Redclaw still lives in ThunderClan." Dawnfoot shot her a glance, and Wingsoul returned it evenly.

"Maybe I'll meet Redclaw or Dock one day, and one of them will tell me more stories like that! I mean, with a famous sister, I would definitely be telling stories like that all the time."

"Actually, I wouldn't ask them about that," Wingsoul interrupted. "Dock left the Clan, and one of the main reasons was for Swirlpool's death. Then Redclaw just likes to avoid the subject."

"I bet I can make him-"

"You won't be talking to him any time soon though," Dawnfoot snapped, looking toward her friend. Wingsoul looked back to her evenly. "Trust me. We- We don't talk to cats like that."

"Why not?" Flashkit asked.

"I've met him... I just don't think you should be bothering him, especially when your just an apprentice. Maybe when your a warrior." Flashkit frowned, and then looked to Wingsoul, hoping for another story.

"Come on Flashkit, you'll be grumpy the rest of the afternoon if you don't rest now," Dawnfoot meowed, and started to move her kit away. Flashkit followed lazily, not wanting to anger his mother. Mother and son walked into the almost empty nursery, and curled up in their nest. Flashkit curled up close to his mother, looking up at her gently.

"Dawnfoot?" he mewed, looking to her with his big blue eyes.

"What is it Flashkit?" Dawnfoot purred, her voice naturally motherly.

"Can you tell me about my father?" he asked. Dawnfoot went silent, and looked down to her son. Her amber eyes were filled with shock, but of a warm affection that Flashkit couldn't recognize.

"Alright, a little," Dawnfoot meowed softly, swiping her tongue over his ear. "He's a brave warrior, and one of the strongest cats I've ever met."

"How?" Flashkit asked.

"He can withstand a lot of torture," Dawnfoot explained. "He's had a rough life, and yet he's one of the best cats I've ever met." She looked out into the distance, into the middle of the Clan. She seemed so vacant. "Flashkit, you have to promise not to repeat any of that, alright?" Flashkit nodded slowly. "I don't want anyone knowing about your father and me, we both don't want anyone to know. I'm sorry, but I promise, one day I'll introduce you to your father, when I know that you're ready." She was saying more, but Flashkit couldn't hear, as he was already asleep.

**oOoOo**

When Flashkit woke again, it was still mid afternoon. He looked around, and saw that his mother was still asleep. Slowly, he dragged himself away from his mother on tired paws. As he did, he saw Graypaw walk in the nursery. "Dawnfoot, I brought you some- Oh, she's sleeping," she muttered. Flashkit looked up to his friend, his blue eyes wide, hoping that she would finally have some time to play with him since she became an apprentice. "Hey Flashkit," she purred.

"Graypaw, can you show me some fighting moves?" he asked, looking up with wide eyes.

"Alright, I was just coming to drop off some moss for you and Dawnfoot after all," Graypaw explained. "Alright... What do you want to learn then?"

"How about-"

"Graypaw!" The two stopped, and looked outside the den. Tigerstripe was outside, calling for her.

"I have to go, maybe later, okay?" Graypaw sighed. Flashkit lowered his head in disappointment and nodded. "Give the moss to Dawnfoot when she wakes up, okay?" Flashkit nodded, and watched as his old denmate ran out. He truly hated being the only kit. It meant he had nobody to play with, and people usually just found him a nuisance whenever he wanted to play. There weren't even any elders to tell him stories any more. He groaned, and looked out into the camp. Not many cats were about. Most of them were probably on patrol. Oakstar was talking with Rowanclaw outside of his den. Snowbird and Tawnypelt were sharing tongues and gossiping. He watched as Graypaw and Tigerheart went out, probably to do some sort of training. He saw some shapes in the warriors den, though they all seemed still so they were sleeping. Then he looked over the medicine cat den, Flamefur was working on Frozenpaw's ear, Ratscar was waiting outside the den.

Flashkit tilted his head, and looked at them, then started bounding over. Flamefur was putting some type of liquid on Frozenpaw's ear. "Hold still," he muttered.

"Easy for you to say," Frozenpaw retorted.

Flashkit took a few steps forward. "Stay back," Ratscar snapped. Flashkit looked up to the older warrior. "You'll just distract Flamefur."

"What happened?" Flashkit asked. He'd never seen the apprentices ever really hurt before.

"We were on patrol, and a young fox came out of nowhere. We fought it off into RiverClan territory, but I got careless at one point and it got my ear a little," Frozenpaw explained.

"A fox? What did it look like?" Flashkit asked.

"It was a young one, so it wasn't as big as I've seen them before," Ratscar muttered. "But it was still bigger than us."

Flashkit looked up to Ratscar, who was much larger than him. So there really were creatures out in the forest that were larger than the warriors? Thinking of that sent a shiver down his spine. "Alright, you're finished, come by tomorrow just so I can check it again." Frozenpaw nodded, then he and Ratscar left the camp to go train.

"Don't let what Ratscar said worry you," Flamefur said. Flashkit looked to his mother's brother. "There are a few dangers in the forest, and a couple are bigger than cats, but there's a lot of smaller things too. Like the prey that it caught."

Flashkit nodded, and then thought of something. "Flamefur?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know who my father is?"

Flamefur looked out of the camp. "I don't really know," he muttered. "But whoever it is, I'm sure is making Dawnfoot happy. And that's a hard thing to do. My sister is never really happy. Not since she was made a warrior, after our brother because her paws were in terrible shape she could hardly stand on them. It took her over a moon before she was running again. During the entire time, the hopeful, playful sister I'd known, was gone. She was replaced with a much serious and strict cat, who wanted no less than revenge on the one who did it to her."

"Who was it?" Flashkit asked.

Flamefur purred, and looked down to him. "Wingsoul."

Flashkit's blue eyes widened. He had to be joking, right? But through all he humor in his eyes, he saw seriousness way down below. "But... Dawnfoot and Wingsoul-"

"Are very close friends now," Flamefur agreed. "But when we were apprentices, Dawnfoot hated Wingsoul for everything. Then when she fled from battle, she wasn't paying attention and her paws snagged on branches, making them worse than they were."

Flashkit looked down.

"Though, as for your father," Flamefur muttered. "I don't know who he is. But he's a warrior. Dawnfoot would never be mates with a loner or a rouge. It must be a warrior, though I can't figure out who." Flashkit nodded.

Before they could talk anymore, Dawnfoot walked out of the nursery. Flashkit looked to Flamefur, and then started to run back to his mother.

"Flashkit, one moment," Flamefur meowed. "I know I'm not supposed to, but there's a patch of herbs just outside the camp, so if your mother agrees, maybe one day you can help me collect herbs with me." Flashkit's eyes brightened with excitement, and then ran back to his mother.

He couldn't help, but imagine a cat sitting next to her with his blue eyes.

No matter what, he would always have hope that one day, his father would reveal himself, and he could have a complete family.

He just knew it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors.

If I did... It wouldn't be Warriors, I suck at coming up with ideas like that...

* * *

Speckledpaw stretched out gently in her nest. Dawn was just starting to arrive in the ThunderClan camp, which meant that apprentice training started soon. Her mind thought for a moment, she was an apprentice. Almost a warrior. Of course, if she complained the warriors and other apprentices would just roll their eyes at her. The warriors would say that she had a long way to go. Rabbitpaw, Skypaw, and Petalpaw - the older apprentices - would tell her that before she even thought about complaining about being how becoming a warrior seemed so far off, they had to be out of the den. The younger apprentices - Sparrowpaw, Tornpaw, and Sunpaw - would then get into a discussion about how far off their warrior ceremony would be. Her littermates would just remain quiet, agreeing or ignoring her.

Her mind snapped to Swirlpaw. Her precious sister. Swirlpaw had never cared for her littermates, other than Pinepaw. Pinepaw and Swirlpaw, two cats that were part of her own litter, she couldn't trust them. Even when they were kits, when it was less noticed, Blossomfur would look at the two more then she ever did at her or Soaringpaw. Of course it was because they were given the names of their kin that now walked with StarClan. She was always the one in the background. She was never going to be good enough for her littermates or Blossomfur.

Why couldn't she have been named Swirlpaw? Then she wouldn't be like this. She wouldn't be as miserable.

She sighed, and looked toward the clearing. The dawn patrol was beginning to gather. She noticed that Swirlpaw was already _perfectly _awake and _perfectly_ starting to go on patrol. She only just held back a hiss.

As she started padding out of the overcrowded apprentice den, she looked back. She noticed that Soaringpaw and Pinepaw were starting to wake. Skypaw and Petalpaw were already gone. Sunpaw was getting ready to follow her out, he looked back as well for a moment, he passed her, and didn't say anything. The rest of them were asleep. Speckledpaw followed Sunpaw out, and stretched out a little more.

She looked around the pale clearing, everything was normal. Some warriors had set out on the dawn patrol, others were exchanging a quick morning greeting and grabbing a mouse to share. She looked up to Ashstar's den. He was emerging, pressed up against Squirrelflight. She looked to her older kin, and thought about how strange it was that her father's father was leader. It was hard to comprehend that they were actually kin. He was so distant from every other cat, having such a close relationship with StarClan and all.

Just another perfect cat that she just happened to be kins with she thought. She thought that it must be where Swirlpaw got her perfectness.

Suddenly, she saw Sunpaw looking out past the entrance. His eyes were staring, with curiosity and some fear. Speckledpaw padded over to the younger apprentice. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Sunpaw shook his head and looked over to Speckledpaw. "Nothing," he muttered.

"You just looked scared," Speckledpaw pointed out.

"It's just- A couple nights ago, I- I think I met Swirlpool."

"Swirlpool?" Speckledpaw asked, disbelievingly. "Not the cat that Swirlpaw is named after, right?"

"Yeah, she looked exactly like Swirlpaw. Only... Swirlpaw was smaller and alive. I just haven't been able to get the thought out of my head."

Speckledpaw thought for a moment. "Well, there's no way they could be one in the same, is there?"

"No, absolutely not," Sunpaw mewed anxiously.

Speckledpaw looked at Sunpaw. He couldn't really believe that, could he? Swirlpool was dead, she had been for seasons. Suddenly, something cold landed on her nose. Speckledpaw blinked for a moment, wondering what it was. She looked up, and saw as strange white flacks slowly fell from the sky.

"Snow?"

Speckledpaw turned around, Coldnose was padding up to her. "A little early in leaf-fall for snow."

"This is snow?" Speckledpaw asked.

"Oh right, your first leaf-bare," Coldnose meowed. He looked to his apprentice. "Come on, we had better get training. We're going to be meeting with some other apprentices in a little while."

Speckledpaw nodded and mentor and apprentice started to walk out. They were stopped as they heard their names being called. "Coldnose! Speckledpaw! Wait a moment!" They turned and saw Marshflower running over to them.

"Hi Marshflower," Speckledpaw meowed.

"Hey Speckledpaw. Coldnose, would it be okay if I borrowed Speckledpaw? I need to go collect some herbs, and I could really use the help. Leafpool is already grabbing some other herbs with a few other apprentices. We need them soon, with the snow falling some of our herbs could be wiped out quickly."

Coldnose nodded. "Just make sure to bring her back before sun high, I want to do some battle training." Marshflower nodded, and lead Speckledpaw out of the hollow. As they walked, the white flakes were starting to cover the ground. Speckledpaw watched as the flakes melted as they hit her fur, and soon enough the snow had covered the ground almost entirely. "How long will this last?"

"The snow, it may as well stay on the ground until new-leaf. Though, it's early so it may go quickly," Marshflower explained. "But we need to keep the herbs warm. We'll be in trouble if the herbs are destroyed and useless and something happens. This way, we need to get the yarrow first." The creamy brown she-cat lead her toward the ShadowClan border. Soon enough, they were right next to it. The nasty stench was obvious that they were close to the border.

"Okay, there should be some under here," Marshflower nodded to herself. "So, how do you like being an apprentice, I was so overwhelmed when I first started-"

The two were interrupted by a large cry. Speckledpaw jumped and turned around. Marshflower looked as well, and her yellow eyes widened. A snowy white owl was heading straight for them. It dived for them, Marshflower froze, her eyes seemed slightly gazed. Speckledpaw watched her, and couldn't stand it any longer. She pounced on Marshflower, knocking her out of the way. She watched turned, and saw the owl pull up close to where they had stood, and then started to fly away. She watched as it disappeared, going between the border lines. It never wavered between either, just kept heading up outside the Clan boundaries.

Marshflower's eyes became once again focused. "Speckledpaw, you saw that to, right?" she whispered.

"The owl? Yes!" Speckledpaw yowled, surprised about how calm she was.

Marshflower shook her head. "Sorry, sometimes I forget that not other cats can see them. It was a sign Speckledpaw!"

"From StarClan?"

"Do we have any other ancestors? I need to tell Leafpool."

"What did StarClan say?" Speckledpaw asked.

"Something's coming..." Marshflower muttered. "But, it went down there. So, I'm not sure if that means it comes from both ShadowClan and ThunderClan, or from beyond the Clan territories. Hurry, the herbs can wait, I need to tell Leafpool. She was going to the abandoned Twoleg nest beyond the forest." Without another word, Marshflower started to sprint for it. Speckledpaw followed the medicine cat apprentice, Speckledpaw's mind spinning. She couldn't believe this! She had seen a message from StarClan without even knowing it! Soon enough, Leafpool's and some apprentice scents came toward them.

"Marshflower? Is something wrong?" Leafpool's voice came. She stepped out from behind a tree, followed by Skypaw and Petalpaw. Petalpaw had a collection of herbs held tightly under her chin.

"Leafpool- I need to tell you something," Marshflower whispered. The two cats a short distance away, whispering furiously at each other.

"What happened? Does Marshflower want you as her apprentice?" Skypaw teased.

"No," Speckledpaw answered. She felt a small pain of disappointment. Secretly, she really did want to learn how to be able to heal other cats. With Marshflower still with Leafpool, neither could take on an apprentice. She would have to continue learning to be a warrior. She tried to look on the bright side though. At least this way, if she was lucky, she might be able to have kits if she found a mate. "Everyone knows that Marshflower can't even take on an apprentice anyways. Not with Leafpool around."

"Then, what does she need to talk to Leafpool about?" Petalpaw asked.

Speckledpaw looked over to the medicine cats, and then back to her fellow apprentices. "We saw a message from StarClan." The older apprentices eyes widened.

"You're kidding!" Petalpaw whispered.

"Nope!" Speckledpaw responded excitedly.

"What happened?" Skypaw asked.

"An owl attacked us, Marshflower's eyes kind of glazed over. Then, it flew off between ThunderClan and ShadowClan border." Skypaw and Petalpaw looked confused. "Well, she said that it was a message from StarClan."

"Alright, come on," Leafpool's meow sounded, signaling that the two were coming back. The apprentices looked over to see the medicine cats with nervous looks on their faces. "We're going back to camp," Leafpool announced, and she led them back.

"Marshflower?" Speckledpaw asked, running up the the she-cat. Marshflower slowed, and looked down to the apprentice. "Do you know what StarClan's sign means yet?"

Marshflower just looked to her gently. "No, not yet," she purred. "Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing."

Speckledpaw looked to her, confused. An owl had attacked them, how could that mean nothing? The cats were silent the rest of the walk. Soon enough, Speckledpaw met up with Coldnose, and the two left to train.

As Speckledpaw padded back to her den, she noticed Leafpool leaving camp. She waited until the older she-cat had left, before running over to Marshflower. "What is Leafpool doing?" she asked.

Marshflower jumped, and turned around. Her eyes were wide with surprise. "Oh, sorry Speckledpaw, I didn't notice you coming up. Leafpool needed to speak with StarClan, that's all."

Speckledpaw stared at her for a moment. "Is it about the StarClan message?" Marshflower nodded.

"Go sleep. There's nothing to worry about," Marshflower meowed. Her voice was comforting, but stern. Speckledpaw turned around. She hated this. She was being treated like a kit. She couldn't wait until she was a warrior, then others would take her seriously. She stopped, and looked back to Marshflower. She wished that she could be a medicine cat, then cats would have to pay attention to her. They would _have _to respect her. Of course, that wasn't the only reason.

She wanted to be able to help other cats. She shook her head. There was probably a better cat than her who would do better. StarClan would have sent a sign if she was destined to be a medicine cat after all. She went back to her den, and laid down. Her head still spinning around, wondering what the message could have meant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors.

* * *

"Get up," a voice whispered. Falconstrike opened his eyes. Sun shone in through the cracks of the roots. Somebody prodded him. He looked over, and saw Moon there. "Ace told me to get you up."

"Why?"

"Are you really that stupid?" Moon sighed. Falconstrike gave her a blank look. "The warning attack! It's today! We're attacking one of the groups of cats today!" The tabby's green eyes widened. He scrambled to his paws, and raced out of the den.

"Thanks!" he called after him, and ran into Russetstar's den. Ace was already there.

"Thanks for blessing us with your presence," Ace snarled. Russetstar gave him a glance, and then looked to the tabby. "Why is he even here? He's to young."

"Ace," Russetstar meowed, her voice steady. "Falconstrike needs to do this. It's his mission to kill the filth. He needs to know what the attacks are for these cats. He also needs to know how to help when planning an attack."

"Why does he need to kill them anyways? I could go take them down easily. Then the lake would be ours."

"Ace!" Russetstar snarled. "Do you doubt my judgement! How could you so easily forget that I was one of these lake cats. I know them, but you don't. We need to shake them first. To them, one strange blade of grass will be treated like a famine. A disaster. Us? We're like a band of raccoons, and we will be able to win. This attack will just be a warning. When they've been shaken, all alerts will be on strange cats. They'll double up all border patrols."

"So?" Falconstrike asked. "If you don't mind my asking, mother, why are we making it harder for ourselves?"

Russetstar looked to Falconstrike. She looked like she had been expecting the question. "We want them like that. They'll be so exhausted. It's the beginning of leaf-bare. This is the season when illness attacks the Clans. This is the season when they don't need to worry so much about attacks because they all need to focus on feeding themselves. I also suggest getting rid of their herb supply." Ace and Falconstrike nodded. "I want all cats ready to move by sunhigh. Go!" The two toms moved from her den, and out into the clearing. Cats stared at them, expecting them to say something.

Falconstrike suddenly felt really small. He was no where near as large as Ace was, and he was one of the youngest cats. With all the cats looking at him, he didn't know exactly what to say. He looked to the older tom, whose eyes narrowed when he looked to the surrounding cats. "We attack at sunhigh! Make all necessary preparations! Make sure that everyone knows! Is this understood?" Ace's voice was strong, and didn't waver. Falconstrike sighed. He didn't understand why Russetstar had so much faith in him.

He looked to the cats, some eyes widened, others had their eyes gleaming with blood lust. The cats nodded back anyways, and they started traveling back to their duties. Moon came out of her den, and ran over to Falconstrike. Ace was already padding away to talk to others in dens. "So, we're really attacking today?" she asked. Falconstrike nodded.

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm pretty nervous," the brown tabby whispered to his friend.

Moon laughed, "Don't worry, I would be surprised if you weren't. I am too." Her blue eyes suddenly dimmed. "Though, I don't know about Myra. She looks so scared."

Myra was Moon's mother who had originally been a kittypet. She told cats that it was terrible. Sure they gave her common necessities, but they had her mate with many toms. Every time that she had kits, other twolegs would come and take them away. She hated the life, and decided to leave when she became once again pregnant. She had been struggling when Russetstar's gang found her. She had been taken in, Moon and her siblings were born about a moon later. Then Russetstar had come with Falconstrike only days later. The rest was history.

"She'll be fine," Falconstrike promised. He knew that he couldn't really keep that promise, but he might as well ease her worries about her mother. "Make sure that everyone knows that we leave at sunhigh, okay?" Moon nodded, and ran away.

Falconstrike sighed, and started walking around, making sure that everyone knew. Soon enough, it was already sunhigh. Russetstar emerged from her den. She looked much older than she ever had. Her matted pelt only made it look like she was larger than she really was. Falconstrike ran over to her as she emerged.

"Is everyone ready?" she asked, her gaze raking him over. She looked more excited than anything. Falconstrike nodded. "Good. Every cat must come here now or risk being trailed for treason!" Her yowl was as strong as ever.

The cats poured out into the clearing. All of their gazes were on Russetstar. Ace slid over in place next to the old she-cat. "Everyone, make sure to get wet as to disguise your sent! These cats will be able to smell young fox-lengths away if you don't disguise your sent! Understood?"

"Yes Russetstar!" the cats chanted back. The old she-cat nodded.

"Move out!" She started walking, the cats parted to let her through. The cats walked behind her, Ace and Falconstrike were the closest. As they passed puddles and snow that had lasted long enough to make piles, the cats would start to roll. Soon, all of their scents were disguised to the point that Falconstrike kept looking back to make sure they were all there. He then realized there were only two distinct scents he could smell. His own, and Moon's. He slowed, letting other cats pass him, until he had found her.

"Come on, we should disguise our scents," he whispered. Moon nodded, and the two moved out of line to a small snow puddled. The two cats started to roll around as the group of cats passed by not even noticing.

"So, what's going to happen?" Moon asked.

"I don't know, I'm followed Russetstar," he chuckled. Moon purred with laughter.

"I was following you. It's like the blind leading the blind," she said through her purrs. Falconstrike nodded, and the two got up and started running back. Moon went to Myra and her siblings. Falconstrike raced up back to Russetstar and Ace. Ace glanced at him, but both did nothing. Soon enough, awful stenches started to overwhelm Falconstrike's nose. He crinkled it in disgust. He looked back to see cats doing to the same.

There were many scents racing through, a sign of many cats. But still, there were two very distinct scents. One that smelled more of pine trees and another that smelt more of oak. It seemed that they were walking right on the border line between two territories. Russetfur started to move toward the one that smelt more of oak. The cats became almost silent. Their pawsteps became gentle, and they traveled through the territory.

Soon, the scent became even stronger. They must have been getting closer to their camp. Falconstrike started to regret this. What if somebody got hurt? What if they died? Falconstrike pushed forward though, trying to calm himself down. He began to run through what Russetstar had taught him. Russetstar held her tail up, signaling everyone to stop. They were standing close to a large clump of bushes. Falconstrike could faintly hear the playing of cats, others gossiping. He looked to the sun, it was already almost half way down.

"Attack from all corners. Make sure that no cat goes unclawed, understood?" she hissed, just loud enough for the cats to hear. The cats nodded. Russetstar creeped closer to a small entrance.

With one deafening yowl the cats charged in behind her.

"ATTACK!"

* * *

I have been waiting for this chapter forever. I just never knew how to lead up to it until about two weeks ago I got the idea right before I fell asleep. Luckily I remembered it when I woke up (It was the owl from the last chapter, aka the message from StarClan). I won't tell you how many good ideas I've had that I've forgotten by the time I've woken up. Sigh.

Sorry that this chapter is a little short, but there'll be a fight next chapter! That'll make up for this short chapter somehow I'm sure!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

Still don't own Warriors...

* * *

Sparrowpaw was play-fighting with Sunpaw. The two had gotten into an argument about the mouse, and who had reached it first. It was mainly as a joke, but the two were being very serious about who would eat the mouse in the large pile. "I'm telling you, it's mine!" Sunpaw meowed, pinning his sister down.

"No," Sparrowpaw said, trying to get out from his grip. She ultimately found it useless. "Fine, take the mouse," she laughed as the larger golden tom stepped off of her and to the mouse. He took a large bite, and as he did, the entire clearing exploded.

"ATTACK!" Sparrowpaw turned to the entrance, dozens of cats were suddenly filling their clearing. She felt her spine seem to freeze. She could barely move. Her eyes darted to Sunpaw standing next to her. His amber eyes were large with fear as well.

"Move!" a hiss came. She turned to see Petalpaw come charging from behind her, followed close by Skypaw and Rabbitpaw. She looked to them, they three already looked like warriors. They charged into battle just like the rest of the warriors. Before she could do anything, there was a black and white tom in front of her. He couldn't have been much older than herself. He lashed out a paw, but she threw herself backwards and stumbled, trying to regain her balance. The tom quickly charged at her, but she went forward as well.

She lashed out a paw, and connected with his cheek. She pulled back, and saw fresh blood start to swell on the white side of his face. He snarled, and lashed out again. He caught her ear, and she heard something rip followed by pain. She gave a cry, but suddenly he was gone. She looked to see a golden mass tackle him. Sunpaw.

The two wrestled, and then the black and white tom ran away. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking to him.

He gave a curt nod, but the moment of peace ended quickly. The tom that had been there was soon replaced with two, full-sized cats. Both old enough to be seasoned warriors. The first was a she-cat with blue eyes, white fur and brown around her face, ears, paws and tail. The second was a long-furred black tom.

"Two young cats, think they're worth our time Lily?" the black tom meowed.

"Yes, I believe," the she-cat, Lily, hissed. Her ice blue eyes narrowed as she looked over the two apprentices who were half her size. Both sprang. Sparrowpaw squealed, and just narrowly dodged the she-cat's attack. Sunpaw jumped the she-cat, biting her back. She hissed in pain. The black tom grabbed Sunpaw around the neck, and tossed him away. He landed with a heavy thump to the side.

"Now that's just pathetic," a voice snarled. Bumblestripe was running over to the two. Willowstorm followed him. "Attacking two young cats half as large as you."

With the two enemy cats distracted, Sparrowpaw raced over to Sunpaw, who was struggling to his paws. "Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded stiffly. For the first time, Sparrowpaw looked around at the fighting. Over by the medicine cat den, two black she-cat, one her size the other warrior-sized, were fighting together. Up on Highledge a russet-furred she-cat was fighting Ashstar. Next to them Thornclaw was being attacked by a golden-brown tom that could almost be his brother by their size and pelt color.

Petalpaw was attacking a tortioseshell she-cat that was much smaller than her. All over, cat were attacking. There were so many, it seemed that they must be outnumbered. The outsiders were ganging up, fighting one warrior against two of them.

"Sparrowpaw!" the she-cat apprentice turned to see Swirlpaw and Pinepaw fighting off two of the opposing cats. The bridge of Pinepaw's nose was bleeding badly. Swirlpaw looked to her desperately. Sparrowpaw ran over, and took a bite into the strange cat's neck. Something hit her against the head, hard, sending her backward. She looked to see a young apprentice-sized cat, about her age, standing there.

"It's not fair, three against two. How about you just fight me?" he snarled. Sparrowpaw looked into the tom's green eyes. He was a tabby, but he looked like he'd seen enough battles to match an elder. Without warning, the tabby pounced. Sparrowpaw darted to the side, narrowly missing the attack.

"Tell me, do you know Wingsoul? Or where she might be?" he hissed.

Sparrowpaw looked at him, just trying to dodge at the moment. He wasn't giving her a chance to attack! "What about her?"

"So you do! Where is she!" the tom shouted, pouncing. This time, she wasn't able to avoid. He pinned her down.

"I- She's in ShadowClan! I don't know!" Sparrowpaw cried. She tossed up her back legs, and started to claw his belly.

The tom jumped off, his belly was bleeding a bit. "You know something else," he snarled. "I need to know, you don't understand."

"Wait," Sparrowpaw whispered. She looked at the tom for once. Taking in everything about him. "A brown tabby, gray paw, green eyes..." she whispered. Her eyes widened. She knew those eyes. They belonged to Squirrelflight, but she knew that those eyes had been passed down through her kits and their kits. Those were the eyes of Pinepaw and Swirlpaw. She knew that Wingsoul also had green eyes, just like her mother.

"Stripekit?" she whispered, remembering the name of Wingsoul's lost kit. The tom was unfazed. "What's your name?" she hissed.

The tom looked to her. "Falconstrike," he muttered. "Falcon-" he lunged, and clawed her flank. "-because they are evil. They will attack without thought. I will be the falcon, and fly my way up until I win." Sparrowpaw looked at the tom, she was bleeding badly now. "And I will strike down all of those who get in my way!" he yowled, and tossed himself at her.

"No!"

Sparrowpaw saw Sunpaw tackle Falconstrike in midair. "I won't let you hurt her. Dock- I promised Dock that I would protect my littermates!" Sunpaw yowled, and pinned down the tom.

"Dock?" Falconstrike asked. His green eyes narrowed with mischief. "He was the one. He killed Russetstar's old leader. You're his kits."

"Dock- did that?" Sparrowpaw asked.

"Mother hated that... She wanted to kill him for that. Looks like his kits will have to pay for his mistakes," Falconstrike yowled.

"Who's your mother?" Sparrowpaw hissed.

"Russetstar of course," he hissed. He started to claw Sunpaw's underbelly. Sunpaw yowled in pain, and jumped back. Falconstrike lunged for the golden apprentice, and bit his neck hard. Sparrowpaw threw herself at the tom. She bit his leg, and drew her teeth into it. The invading tom yowled in pain. Sparrowpaw didn't care. She wouldn't let him kill her brother. The tom let go of Sunpaw, and tried to escape. He twisted around, but Sparrowpaw didn't let go. She drew her claws into the ground, and bit harder. Sunpaw pounced on Falconstrike, and the tom fell over. As he hit the ground, there was a loud snap under Sparrowpaw's teeth. She back away in surprise just as Falconstrike let out a yowl.

Sunpaw and Sparrowpaw backed up, and looked at Falconstrike. The leg that Sparrowpaw had been biting was bleeding and now twisted. "I- I think it's broken," Sparrowpaw mewed.

"I think you're right," Sunpaw muttered.

"EVERYONE! OUT NOW!"

Sparrowpaw and Sunpaw looked up to see the russet-colored she-cat sprinting down Highledge. The golden-brown tom was now following her. All of the invading cats were now fleeing. Some were gone, as if they had been waiting to be called out. Some stayed behind a second longer, to swipe at the Clan cats. The ThunderClan cats looked around, some were quite confused as to what had happened.

Sparrowpaw and Sunpaw looked around, until they saw the gray apprentice. The two ran over. "Are you okay Tornpaw?" Sunpaw asked.

"Just a couple scratches," their brother meowed.

"Good," Sparrowpaw meowed.

"What about you, you have a ripped ear," Tornpaw mewed, looking to Sparrowpaw.

"I do?" she asked. "Well, now I have my first battle scar. I'll wear it proudly," she purred. Tornpaw and Sunpaw purred with laughter as well.

"How is everything!" Thornclaw yowled.

"Who needs the most help!" Marshflower yowled.

"Marshflower!" The Clan looked around, and then saw Coldnose there. The Clan looked to him. "Leaf- Leafpool's dead!" he announced. "I- We were fighting. She was struggling against this one cat and I went to help. I was to slow though, by the time I had reached her, she was already dead... I- I'm sorry."

"No- It's fine," Ashstar meowed. "Nobody could have done anything."

Though, nobody was really paying attention. Squirrelflight and Sandstorm were rushing to the medicine cat den. Their wails of grief proved this.

Sunpaw and Sparrowpaw looked to each other, and then to the deserted corner of the hollow where Falconstrike was trying to get up, but struggling.

"There's still one left!" Holly cried. The cats looked over to see Falconstrike.

The young tom looked to all the cats. For the first time, Sparrowpaw was sure that there was real fear in his eyes.

* * *

And I'm just gonna leave it there. Happy holidays everyone! This will probably be my last update (for this story) until the new year. So, if you're on break (like me) I hope you're enjoying it like I am.

Me, I'm spending it with my new notebook, a bunch of black pens, soda, and a marathon of Ouran High School Host Club and Fullmetal Alchemist.  
(Yeah, this really is my idea of a perfect vacation. This or at Disneyland, but hey, one or the other is fine with me.)


End file.
